Protector of the Realm
by TheVillianStratigest
Summary: In a critical decision, Eddard Stark joins forces with Renly to seize the Iron throne from Cersei, instead of supporting Stannis. But when Tywin threatens to retaliate, determined to bring House Lannister back to the top, and Stannis demanding his rightful throne that his brother sits on, only time will tell what happens in this new Clash of Kings.
1. Chapter 1

**Protector of the realm. **

**Eddard Stark allies with Renly and takes Joffery and Cersei off the Iron throne. But with Tywin threatening the Capitol, determined that the Lannisters stay on the top at all costs, and Stannis demanding the Iron throne that his younger brother sits on, will war explode from the flared up tension after-all? As brothers fight against each other, an uncertain hand is caught between the spider web, and an uncrowned King fights to bring his family back up again, only time will what will happen in this new Clash of Kings. **

The hall was empty, a King dying in another room, a queen scheming in another part of the castle. Only two men stood in the hall. An heir 2nd in line to the Iron throne by blood, and the hand of a dying King. And what they conversed about would change the course of the escalating war that the kings death would bring. 

**'' **He named you protector of the realm.'' Renly Baratheon remarked to Eddard Stark.

'' Indeed he did.'' Eddard replied.

'' But Cersei will not care. As soon as Robert dies she will insert Joffery as the king. Give me an hour, and by the end of the hour you will have an additional 100 swords behind you.''

'' And what would I do with those 100 swords?''

'' Strike while it is still night. Take the queen and Joffery away and strike before Cersei is ready. He who holds the king holds the kingdom. Every moment we delay gives Cersei more time to prepare. By the time Robert dies it may be far to late for both of us!''

'' And what about Stannis? He is your elder brother and next in line. Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella are product of incest between Cersei and her brother Jaime, Stannis is the heir to the Iron throne!''

'' Saving the 7 kingdoms from Cersei and handing them to Stannis on a silver platter is not a duty of the Lord Protector.

Besides you didn't care who was the rightful heir to the throne when you rose against the mad King and it does not matter now either! Whats best for the kingdoms? Stannis inspires no love or loyalty. Why do you think Robert gave me Storms-end while Stannis was stuck with the cold, poverty stricken Dragon-stone? He is not a true king. I am. ''

'' Stannis is one of the best military commanders...''

'' Yes he is a brilliant soldier, everyone knows that. Even Robert did. But tell me you still don't think good soldiers make good kings?''

Eddard stark thought for a moment. '' I will not dishonour Robert by shedding blood in his halls during his last hours of life, or grabbing frightened children from their beds. He gave me his will. When he dies, I will show the declaration to Cersei. Shedding blood should be avoided but if Cersei resists and resorts to violence, we must be ready. Very well. You have the night. Gather all the men you can. But do not strike until we need to, and with as little blood as possible. ''

Renly nodded and left.

* * *

An hour later, Eddard was writting a letter to his family when Littlefinger approached him.

'' Eddard Stark.'' Baelish said pleasently. '' Your king is dying, and Joffery is coming up to the Iron Throne.''

'' As you say.'' Eddard replied. He really did not want Littlefinger entering the equation.

'' But surely as Lord Protector you fear that you will be removed and expelled by Joffery, is that not it?'' Petyr asked.

'' That is none of your concern.''

'' Oh but it is, I see you have been in contact with Renly, arranging something. Might I become involved, to see what I can do to help?''

Eddard set his quill down. '' My buisnesss with Renly is strictly mine and his alone, but thank you for the offer.''

Petyr saw that he was excused and quickly left.

* * *

The next morning Robert Baratheon I, king of Westros, died of his wounds.

Eddard found it from a messanger. '' Lord Stark, His Grace King Joffery requires your presence in the throne room!''

'' _King_ Joffery?''

'' Robert Baratheon is dead, the Gods give him rest.''

So that was it. He turned to Varys who he had been conversing with. '' Where is Renly?''

'' He is in the Red Keep gathering Men. He perhaps intends to take the throne for himself. ''

'' Does Cersei know about this?''

'' My loyalty is to the king and I have a funny feeling that the next hour will decide who is the king.'' The spider remarked. '' I have told no one.''

* * *

Cersei summoned Eddard to the Iron throne where Joffery sat, as bells rang.

'' The King is dead, Long live the King, All hail King Joffery, protector of the realm and lord of the seven Kingdoms!'' A court member continued to lament on about Joffery's new titles.

For a woman that just lost her husband, Cersei had an extremely smug look on her face as she looked at Eddard.

Joffery somehow managed to keep a serious expression on his face to hide the smugness that his mother shared.

'' It is my wish to be crowned in a fortnight. For now I shall accept pledges of fealty from my loyal lords. '' He said.

Cersei however kept sneering at Eddard, an unspoken boast of how she had dealt with his threat of Robert's wrath.

'' Eddard Stark, you had offered me counsel a few days ago. I shall return the favour. Bend the knee my lord. Pledge your loyalty to my son, and you will be allowed to live the rest of your days in the grey waste you call home. '' She finished.

Eddard handed Robert's declaration to Barrastian Selmy, who handed it to Cersei.

She looked at it. '' Protector of the Realm?'' She sneered. '' A piece of paper, you couldn't offer anything better as a shield?'' she ripped the paper to shreds.

'' Those were the Kings words!'' Eddard exclaimed.

'' We have a new king.'' she never dropped the sweetness laced with venom in her voice.

'' Your son is not the rightful king.'' He declared.

Joffery lost his temper right then. '' LIAR!'' He shrieked.

Cersei sneered. '' You condemn yourself with your own mouth. Ser Barrastian, seize this traitor. ''

'' Ser Barrastian is a good man, a loyal man, do him no harm. '' Eddard commanded.

Several of Eddard's men surrounded the nearest Kings-guard.

Cersei never dropped the sneer. '' You think he stands alone?''

The Hound, Ser Meryn and two other Kings-guard drew their swords.

'' Lord Stark does not stand alone either!'' A voice declared and the speaker was revealed to be Renly as he marched in, 30 Baratheon soldiers walking beside him.

Eddard glanced at him, then turned back to Cersei. He would never admit it to anyone, being as honerable as he was, but he enjoyed seeing that smug look on her face curdle up and die.

Joffery was outraged. '' Kill them, kill all of them I command it!'' He yelled shrilly while Tommen and Myrcella shrank back in fear of both the 30 men and their elder brother.

'' Commander!'' Eddard ordered the commander of Renly's men. '' Take Cersei and her children to their royal apartments and keep them there. I want no blood-shed. Tell your men to lay down their arms. No one has to die. ''

Cersei started backing off, noticing all of Renly's men had drawn their swords.

Joffery did not notice that he was outnumbered by 10 to 1. '' Kill them all right now, I command it!''

5 Kings-guard- Barrastian Selmy not one of them- charged at Eddard. Renly's men hit them head on and all 5 were slaughtered.

Sandor stayed his sword however. He knew he should protect his king but first of all he wasn't really sure if the person who was king now was going to be king 5 minutes later, and secondly he knew that he was outnumbed so badly he would never survive anyway. He wasn't a stupid dog like his brother was. Gregor would have charged and either spilled everyones guts or died trying. Not Sandor. This Dog wanted to live another day.

'' KILL THEM!'' Joffery whined.

'' Commander Devans, take the royal family to their chambers and guard them. '' Eddard ordered sternly as Renly watched on in approval, Littlefinger in surprise as was everyone else, and Varys had that small smile on his face as he nodded slightly.

Several of Renly's men grabbed Cersei and Joffery and they went off kicking and screaming. Tommen and Myrcella were more cooperative. They walked willing, although shocked. The remaining Lannister soldiers in the room surrendered.

'' How could you do this? Joffery is KING! He is the son of your friend!'' Cersei yelled.

Eddard turned to Cersei. '' I'm sorry. Robert Baratheon, his siblings and all his ancestors: Black of hair, blue eyes. The gold and everything else always succumb to the coal. Joffery Lannister and his siblings, Golden hair, green of eyes...Jaime Lannister, Golden hair, Green of eyes. You admitted to me that your children belong to Jaime and not my king. ''

'' You slaughtered his Kings-guard!'' She wailed.

'' Their deaths are on your hands, and your sons. I told you no one had to die but you didn't listen. '' he said, his voice filled with anger to this woman who's scheming had shed too much blood in the past 24 hours.

Joffery was still screaming of how he wanted everyone executed. No one paid him attention. No one cares about a whining Bastard.

Sandor dropped his sword, along with Barrastian Selmy.

Renly walked through the halls towards Eddard. '' We have done good work now Eddard Stark. There are few of Cersei's loyal men and they will be dealt with. With your help I took the bastards off the Iron throne. ''

'' They were not the rightful heirs.''

'' Indeed they are not.''

Renly climbed the steps and sat on the Iron throne.

'' I am the true king. Not Stannis, not Joffery. I will take care of the arrangements, for the Realm must know that they have a new king. I have many more friends than Joffery did.  
Eddard, you served my brother faithfully and uncovered the Lannister conspiracy and lies, I ask you to serve as my hand.''

'' Renly.''

'' Your Grace is perfect. Consider the offer. We have worked together. I know you miss your Family but ruling is your speciality. You had only days ago ordered justice for the slaughter of a village. Gregor Clegane is the Lannister's creature but he is now marked for death, though he might have escaped our clutches by now. You are one of the best hand's I have seen. Please consider it.''.

'' I must think of it. I need to see my family and make sure they are safe. The Lannister banner-men might try to use them as hostages. I must see to their safety first. And I will also consider your huge offer... your Grace. ''

'' Go on, I understand families importance to you.''

As Eddard left the Throne room, two thoughts raced into his mind: _When Tywin learns that his daughter and Grandson are held captive in the Red Keep he will come at us with all his strength. _

The other thought was bigger concern to him. _I helped Renly climb to the Iron throne. Stannis is going to be far from happy when he learns that._

**( I had to alter Eddard's character a little bit. Cannon Eddard would have given the one ring to Sauron just because he was the rightful owner. He slapped away Renly's offer solely because a) Renly was proclaiming himself as king instead of supporting Stannis. b) Honour this, Honour that. Eddard only challenged Joffery's claim outright because Little-finger feigned support for Stannis. Eddard was asking for Ser Ilyns service. He managed to get betrayed by everyone because he was supporting the only candidate hardly anyone wanted on the Iron Throne. Little-finger finger for instance supported Joffery as a primary choice followed by Renly. There was no part in his plans that said he wanted Stannis on the Iron Throne. )**

* * *

'' Now remember girl, trouble is the perfect time to play. You are stressed that your fathers friend is dead. That is the perfect time to play. ''

Arya was matching her '' dancing instructor '' blow for blow, blocking 8 out of every 10 blows. They were interrupted however.

It was Ser Mandon Moore.

'' Princess Arya, your father has instructed you to come to him at once.'' He said. He was the last loyal banner-man of Cersei. He had escaped the throne room while Ser Meryn, Ser Bolos, Ser Osmund, and two other kings-guard were killed while Ser Barrastian and Sandor Clegane were captured. It had occurred to him that capturing Eddard's two daughters would slow Eddard down, and perhaps Renly.

Syrio was not fooled. '' If lord Stark wants his daughter, why would he not send his own men?'' He noticed the 5 red-cloak guards escorting Ser Mandon.

Ser Mandon sneered. '' You can either come with us or we can drag you. ''

'' Child, we are done training for today.''

One of the guards lost patience.

'' Get out of the way!'' He yelled as he tried to rush past Syrio. He was met with a stunning blow to the head from Syrio's wooden sword. '' And now perhaps you should remember to treat me with more respect. '' He replied.

Ser Mandon glowered. '' Kill the Bravosi, take Arya alive. ''

His remaining men started to move foreword when one of them suddenly toppled over, a spear protruding out of his abdomen. The remaining 3 were killed in the same fashion.

Ser Mandon turned to face them. Only to feel the tip of a sword pricking him in the back of the neck.

Syrio had discarded his wooden sword and replaced it with a steel sword from one of the Lannister Banner-men.

'' Now we dance.'' He replied.

Ser Mandon realized he was trapped. There were 10 Stark soldiers on one side, 5 more men lead by none other than Eddard Stark on the other side, and this annoying '' dancing instructor'' poking him with a steel sword on yet another side. The 4th side was covered by wall. There was only one hope. If he could kill Syrio, he had a small window to grab Arya, and try to manipulate Eddard that way.

He swung at Syrio only for his blow to be slapped away by Syrio's own blade. Then as quick as a cat, Syrio slid under and behind Ser Mandon and stabbed him in the leg.

He crumpled to one knee but suddenly got up and... half of his head flew straight off with a single sword blow from Syrio and struck the wall. '' Remember Child, We are made of water. Even the brain. When brain is cut in half, red water spills out and we die. ''

Eddard was slightly amused by Syrio's attitude. '' Thank you, Syrio for keeping my daughter safe until I came. ''

'' Perhaps you should have come more quickly. Wood is good for teaching others respect, but Steel is for keeping them from bothering you. '' Syrio remarked.

Eddard turned to Arya. '' You need to get to your rooms, I am sending men to fetch Sansa as well. Renly is on the throne now, but there are still guards loyal to the Queen who is not happy about how things are turning out. ''

**( OK, here is the first chapter. I own nothing, Game of Thrones belongs to GRRM and HBO. This is my first fanfic so please let me know how this story is going. **

**I edited this chapter because I just rewatched the canon scene where Eddard gets betrayed by Littlefinger and realized that I had left out too many details for this chapter. **

**Note that the city watch is not present during the courtroom. Littlefinger has no hand in this like he did in the canon version because Eddard didn't request his help, preferring to forgo his high standard honor this one time and accept Renly's help. This means that Cersei is not as prepared and doesn't have as many men on her side. **


	2. The Lions wrath and the stags bitterness

'' They WHAT?'' Tywin shouted at the officer who told them what happened. Tywin had suffered little sleep the night before in the Lannister Encampment. This news did not help his head ache at all.

'' My lord it is true. Eddard took the side of Renly and overthrew Joffery and Cersei. Renly has claimed the Iron throne.'' The officer said quickly.

Tywin nearly slammed his fist on the table. '' Dismissed. Summon both my sons please. ''

When Tyrion and Jaime arrived- the latter in his golden armour- Tywin showed them the letter. '' Read this.''

Jaime read first. '_' I have claimed the Iron Throne. With the help of Eddard Stark I removed Cersei and her bastard Children from power, and they are currently under guard. Pledge your loyalty to your new king and they will be sent to you unharmed immediately. Signed, King Renly Baratheon. ''_

Tywin spoke up. '' You understand why we cannot let this man rule as king. He thinks he can solve everything with blood and roses. And Eddard Stark helped him gain control. We cannot let this man rule. ''

Jaime interrupted. '' I suppose you did not read the part saying they have Cersei and her children did you? If we try anything we will never get them back! ''

'' We cannot let this man think he has control of us simply because he captured 1 of us and a handful of children. We will head east to Kings-landing and take that pretender off the iron throne. ''

Jaime struck the table.'' They have my sister, or did you forget that?!''

Tyrion understood why Jaime was far more upset than he and Tywin were about Cersei being a hostage. He had known about their affair for years and told no one. As much as he loathed Cersei and as little respect he had for Joffery, he was fond of Tommen and Myrcella and kept the secret mainly for their sake, and his brother's and would not have done anything to harm them.

Of course Tywin was annoyed. '' Calm down. Do not forget yourself. I know perfectly well of the danger they are in, and the longer Renly gets away with it the more our family name declines. Jaime, you will lead 30,000 men to attack the Baratheon lines. Renly may be a fool but if he were to have any notions of a king he would not hurt Cersei or the children. ''

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Meanwhile Stannis read Renly's declaration as king, crumpled it up, and threw it away. '' He was my younger brother. I would have named him my heir. I am the rightful king of Westros and yet he betrays me and steals what is rightfully mine! Oh he thinks he can name me lord of Storms-End as well as Dragon-stone and name me as a military commander and that I will just lap it all away and bark in gratitude?''

His adviser/true-queen Melissandre walked closer to him. '' Your usurper brother has a traitors heart full of leaches and other traitorous vermin, my King. He stands against the lord of light. My lord you would do well to get rid of such treachery. ''

'' I understand that my brother willed Eddard to be protector of the realm until his rightful heir claimed it. No doubt Robert ignorantly thought it was Joffery but Eddard knew better. 7 hells this is crossing the line for Renly. He claimed what was mine. And Eddard that traitor. He removed the Lannisters from power for me only to change his mind and give it to Renly.''

'' You should ride and claim what is rightfully yours my king.'' Melissandre answered. '' Renly would not care for negotiations. He must be removed.''

'' Tomorrow at first light I will ride and demand to meet Renly. I will give him 1 day and 1 night to yield the throne to me. If he refuses I will have no choice but to attack Kings-landing.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

2 days after Renly took the Iron throne, he started talking with Eddard about a possible trial for Cersei.

'' She has gotten away with her crimes for far too long! We must have a trial and sentence her for what she has done. Then who will follow her as queen?'' Renly asked.

'' I don't think that would be a good idea your grace, at this point her children have lost a father figure to them, and who knows what losing their mother could do to them. There is Tywin's vengeance to consider. '' Eddard replied.

'' Has your heart gone soft? As king I must do justice for those who have committed crimes to the Realm. And Cersei has much to answer for. Intentionally inserting false candidates for the Iron throne for one, using fortified wine to indirectly murder my brother to avoid being found guilty of Incest. Unlike what my brother would have done I will not accuse her for Incest. '' Renly defended.

'' She is already under guarded custody and unable to leave. She has 3 children, two of them not even 10 years old who have already lost a man who was a father to them in all but blood. If she is convicted she would be sent to the Black-cells as you already said. Then who would take care of them? If we send them back not only do we lose some of our leverage against Tywin Lannister but we put them at risk of being murdered by outlaws or worse, your brother!'' Eddard said.

'' And you would have her get away with murdering my brother and fooling our people who was the true king?''

'' You already exposed her. The world already knows that they are not the true heirs. There is no need to put Cersei at a trial.''

'' Perhaps you are right. We have a situation involving my treacherous brother to deal with first anyway. ''

Eddard left. He had not really seen his daughters ever since Renly over threw the Lannisters and rescued them from Cersei's men. Since then he confined Sansa and Ayra to their rooms to keep them safe.

The second he opened the door he saw Sansa's face streaked with tears. '' How could you arrest my prince? He was to be my future king and Husband! How could you choose that Drunk's greedy brother over Joffery? He lies with other men!'' And Sansa was on a roll, pelting Eddard with grief.

'' Quiet! Joffery is not the true king of Westros. It was a mistake that Robert was not aware of, and I was not aware of until a week ago. Joffery is not Robert's son-''

'' All the better! Its better that he is not related to that drunk witless sot!''

'' Joffery's true Father is Jaime Lannister. ''

That shut Sansa up. '' The King-slayer? Why?''

'' Cersei confessed to me that all 3 of her children are the bastards of the King-slayer. Joffery and his mother are under-arrest.''

'' A BASTARD? The queen slept with her BROTHER?''

Sansa sat down hard, blushing. All her years she was not nearly as friendly to Jon Snow as Arya was, mainly because he was a bastard. Now she found that her betrothed was a bastard of incest. It was nearly hypocritical.

'' Sansa I know this is a lot to take in. In 2 days I will have you both sent to Winterfell. I must remain as Renly's hand. Recent events will stir up trouble no doubt and Renly says I am needed here. His rule needs to be made steady before it is safe for me to leave. ''

He left her in her room and greeted Arya. This time she did not pelt him with reason's why he did the wrong thing, thankfully. Rather she was really happy that Cersei and Joffery were arrested. '' So that Bitch has no children by Robert and all her children are by her_ brother?_At least they are taken off the throne. Better Renly than that brat who ordered Mycah's death.''

'' All true. In 2 days I intend to send you back to Winterfell with your sister. There is too much tension and trouble brewing here. ''

'' Winterfell? But Syrio says I am getting really good at swordsmanship! I can't leave my classes_ now!''_

_''_ You are in too much trouble already here. If I had not come quickly Ser Mandon might have captured you already. Tywin Lannister and Stannis have both declared hostility against Renly and are riding to Kings-landing as we speak. They are 14 days away from here at best. They will be coming for those responsible for putting Renly on the Iron throne. I must remain to help Renly. As for you, what do we say to Death?''

His final question nearly caught her off guard. Almost. '' Not today'' she replied 1 second later, surprised that he knew about that.

Two days later, Eddard finally said good-buy to his daughters. He made sure they were well protected, in case Tywin or Stannis tried anything funny. Tywin was responsible for the murders of Ellia Martell and her children and according to Rumours, Stannis was in league with Melissandre, a woman who believed in the lord of the light and sometimes burned people alive.

He turned around as soon as their cavalry disappeared. He had a king to assist and a Kingdom to co-rule.

For the next week Eddard was hard at work managing both internal and External issues. Renly was crowned as King. Although he was not the eldest surviving Baratheon brother, he did in fact win far more support and loyalty than Stannis ever would have. He was right about one thing: Hardly anyone wanted Stannis as their king in Westros.

A major problem in the country was the massive debt crisis Robert had racked up with all his drinking and squandering. Although he was not master of Coin he was allowed to make decisions to reverse the debt. Although the Crown owed the Iron Bank 21 million Gold Dragons, within 9 days of Eddard's attention under Renly's rule the money started trickling back to repay the massive debts. It was a small stream compared to the River that would have erased the Crowns Debts quickly but it was a start and it was satisfying the Iron Bank officials enough to withhold calling in the loans. Renly had reluctantly agreed to cancel the intended party he wanted to Celebrate for being crowned king.

And Tywin's host was only 2 weeks from Kings Landing. Stannis was the bigger threat, being so much closer to the Capitol from his seat in Dragonstone, he was only 1 week away.

Stannis refused to budge. He demanded the throne. Renly had countered that no one wanted Stannis as a King. He was right, but Stannis never went down without a fight.

They had to be ready to defend the capitol against first Stannis, and then Tywin.

**( So this is my second Chapter. I did a little more time proofreading this and making spaces to make it easier to read but every time I save the draft, everything defaults back into single spaces again. Can anyone tell me how to overcome this so its easier to read? Please let me know. **

**Thanks for reviewing.) **


	3. Born amidst salt and smoke

**Thanks for all the reviews, and here is chapter 3. **

Up above the river-lands, the raven flew with a majestic efficiency, the message enclosed in its talons. The Raven flew silently like it was taught, flying low to evade the winds and clouds. The Raven flapped its wings, paying little attention to its surroundings. Its master had given it a task and the Raven would complete it. Its goal was north, to fly north until it arrived at its destination, where it would complete its task and be fed.

The Raven only heard the whistling of the arrow too late as it thudded through its chest. The Raven squawked in surprise as it plummeted down, down to the green earth as its life blood leaked out. The raven hit the ground with a small thud, but its world had already gone black.

* * *

The Lannister archer walked towards the ravens carcase. He easily found the message and walked back, to where Tywin Lannister was waiting. '' Any news?'' He asked. The archer handed him the letter and he began to read it aloud.

_'' To my son Robb and my wife Lady Catalyn, from Eddard Stark, Hand of the King. _

_Robb. It has been months since I left you in charge of Winterfell. I know you have done well managing what you will sooner or later be lord of. However I bring tidings you may or may not have heard all of yet._

_Robert I Baratheon is dead. He was indirectly murdered by his wife, former Queen Cersei Lannister. She killed him to stop me from revealing the truth to Robert about her Children. Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella are not the children of Robert, but by Cersei's twin brother Jaime. They had both done much damage to keep the incest a secret. Cersei attempted to install her son Joffery to the Iron throne, but I prevented her from doing so with Renly's help. Renly has declared himself King and I am his hand. _

_However, trouble is brewing. Stannis is the elder brother of Renly and he is threatening to attack the Capitol and declare war against Renly, and his allies. That is not the worst of it. _

_Cersei's father, Tywin Lannister has declared war as you already know. However with his daughter and grand-children imprisoned, he is also moving on the Capitol. _

_I must ask you to get ready. You have your mother's family, the Tully's who already are mobilized against Tywin. But there are other northern Lords who are not prepared but are loyal to you. You need to raise your own army to repel against Tywin's wrath, and to help your mother's family. _

_I know this is sudden. But I need your help. The Lannisters and Stannis are already setting up for their next moves. They both design for the Iron Throne and will fight for it, but both also design to have Renly and myself killed. They may come for the North. _

_I wish you the best. And give this to your mother as well. _

_Your father, Eddard Stark. ''_

'' So.'' Tywin said when he finished. '' Eddard is worried about us and wants his son to mobilize for war. But Robb is far away in Winterfell. But he will learn of the news sooner or later. This has only slowed him down. But first things first. We need to get around the Tully host. Jaime has just won a victory in the lands just west of God's eye, decimating a significant portion of Edmure Tully's army, although the trout had not been present. ''

'' Sir, what about Stannis?'' Amory Lorch asked.

'' Stannis is coming for Kings-landing. He is closer to the city than we are. Let him have a shot at taking the Throne. Because both Stannis and Renly are our enemies, and now they are coming together to fight for the Iron Throne. Renly has the larger army, doubtless but he is not as mobilized as Stannis is. And according to Rumours, Stannis has a sorceress with him, her name is Melissandre and she claims to fight for The Lord of Light, a foreign religion. But sorcery has been done before and she might even be able to kill Renly.

But we stay here in the Riverlands. Let the Baratheon's fight each other. By the time the battle is over, one of them should be dead or at least crippled beyond repair from the war. Then we will see. In the meantime, I have heard that Eddard Stark has sent his two daughters north to Winterfell and they are just passing through the Riverlands right now. ''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Just before the moon shone completely, Eddard sat down with Renly and got straight to the point. '' According to Varys, Tywin's host is 14 and a half days from the Capitol, maybe 16 and a half if the summer storms cause the ground to be slippery. How many men do you command?''

Renly fiddled with a chess piece. '' I am allied with the Tyrells and several other houses. Around 100,000. ''

'' Good, Scouts estimates say that Tywin has 2 armies of 30,000 each. The front Army is commanded by the King-slayer and he is a day ahead of Tywin. No doubt Jaime was far from pleased when he learned that his lover was imprisoned. How quickly can you get your men to defend the Capitol? ''

'' My main host is 3 days away. The Tyrells are 2 day and a half days away. I have already called them to defend Kings-landing. I sent them a raven 2 days ago.''

'' You have 100,000 men. Tywin commands 60,000. But even if you defeat him, you will eventually have Stannis to contend with. Knowing him he won't wait until you are at full strength again. If we defeat Tywin, while we are busy repairing the inevitable damage, he will come with his own van and ask that you yield the city and the Iron throne or else he will attack you as well. He is a week away at best. ''

'' Stannis never bothered to make friend's.'' Renly replied while taking a bite out of a peach. '' According what Varys little birds have told him, Stannis commands 15,000- 20,000 men. His only advantage is his fleet. And from what I have learned from the Pyromaniacs in this very castle, we could have a good solution for that. And as for Tywin, he is the biggest reinforcement that keeps the Lannister's solvent. If he were to be killed his entire family could eventually collapse. ''

'' And if Tywin decides to siege the city and starve it out?''

'' I am currently setting up siege weapons to decimate Tywin's troops and wild fire should also wipe out plenty of them. I have 7000 pots of wild-fire already and I hope to make 50 more by the time the Old Lion arrives.

Then my own troops would meet their reduced numbers and show an example of what I do to invaders. ''

* * *

Tommen and Myrcella quietly sat and played a game of chess, trying to ignore their elder brother and mother, who were not bothering to keep quiet. Rather, they were ranting and raving about all the wrongs that had been committed to them. Joffery was the loudest.

'' When Grandfather gets here and frees us, I will personally see that my traitor Uncle Renly along with his traitor hand Eddard Stark is put to the sword! No, I won't do that, I'll have them whipped to death, No I'll burn them alive! I will make these traitors suffer!''

Myrcella finally had enough. '' Will you shut up? Your way too loud and you always yell like this! Stop yelling for everyones sake! Its not getting us anywhere!''

Joffery stopped and stared at her. Then his face turned even redder as he walked straight towards his sister and slapped her full across the face.

'' DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK AGAINST OR CONTRADICT YOUR KING! NO TRUE SISTER MOCKS HER KING!- YEOOOW!''

Tommen grabbed a chess piece and threw it at his elder brother, nailing Joffery in the left eye.

'' Don't you touch her!'' He screamed at Joffery. '' She didn't do anything to you! And stop yelling about what you want to do when your king, because you won't be! Renly is king now, NOT YOU! And you leave Myrcella alone!''

Joffery stumbled towards the ground clutching his eye. Out of the corner of Tommen's eye he saw Cersei move quickly towards him. She grabbed him and slapped him across the face, and nearly slapped him again but this time his arm blocked her. Undaunted she pulled her younger son closer and hissed: '' How DARE you? You talk back to your elder brother, who is also your king! And thats not the worst of what you did. I don't want you to EVER say that your traitor Uncle is king again. He put us here. Your Grand-father is coming to help put your brother onto the Iron Throne, and you WILL support him. NEVER say what you just said again. Do you understand me?''

Tommen nodded and Cersei released him, and threw his chessboard at the floor, smashing it.  
She ran foreword to make sure Joffery was alright. Tommen tried to calm himself down but what Cersei said kept echoing in his head and when he saw Myrcella's face going red from the blow, he got increasingly angry instead. He couldn't guard his tongue any longer.

'' Renly is king. And I don't blame him. I'd hate to see either of you sit on that Iron Chair!'' He yelled at Joffery and Cersei.

Cersei looked at him with such a look of venom and rage as she started Shrieking. '' YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE, YOU SAY TREASONOUS STATEMENTS AGAINST YOUR OWN KING AND MOTHER!'' She shrieked as she advanced towards him.

The door suddenly opened and Barastian Selmy stepped in. '' Is there anything wrong here?'' He asked.

Cersei opened her mouth to give assurances but Myrcella cut her off. '' Yes there is something wrong.'' She glanced at Tommen. '' My brother Tommen and I request seperate chambers from Joffery and our mother. '' She finished, a firm tone to her voice.

'' Are you sure Myrcella? Wouldn't you like to remain together instead?''

'' NO! We Can't stand them! They keep threatening King Renly and father's friend Ned Stark, and threaten us as well!'' Myrcella yelled, glancing at Cersei who stared at her daughter in shock and horror.

Joffery was surprised too. Then a look of rage came over his face and he walked quickly towards Myrcella, intending to hit her again. '' HOW DARE YOU TURN AGAINST YOUR KING?'' He screamed as Myrcella whirled around.

Barrastian Selmy was fast enough though and he grabbed Joffery and secured him. Cersei tried to attack him but another guard grabbed her and a third guard took over holding the squirming Joffery.

'' Seven hells, I can only imagine what it must be like with those dawn to dusk, and dusk to dawn. ''

He turned to Myrcella and Tommen. '' I'm sorry that I only found out about this now. I can't give you separate chambers from here, these are the royal apartments but I will have these two removed from here. ''

He turned to the guards who easily overpowered Joffery and Cersei. '' Take these two to a tower cell. On the Traitors Walk.'' He commanded. The two Baratheon Guards easily dragged Joffery and Cersei out of the room, kicking and screaming.

Joffery could be still heard. '' I command you to unhand me! I am your rightful KING! You are the traitors! I will have all your heads on SPIKES! Let me go!''

Finally his voice faded away. Selmy turned back to the two younger children. '' I sincerely apologize for what has happened. In the meantime is there anything you require?''

Tommen held up a few large pieces of the chessboard that Cersei had smashed on the floor after striking him.

'' And some Lemon cakes with ale please.'' he asked politely.

Barastian stood there, and then left. '' As you wish.'' He told them.

15 minutes, Tommen and Myrcella had begun their new chess game on a new chessboard, while snacking on Lemon Cakes and cold apple cider.

Life had become much better without Joffery and Cersei.

* * *

Stannis was far from happy. Of course he rarely was happy enough to smile but this was a bad mood even for him. He kicked a table and threw a map at the wall.

''King of Westros, by which gods does Renly think he can get away with this? I am the true king of Westros, not him! He was still playing with pet fawns while I was winning my first battles as military commander! He thinks he is all handy-dandy with smiling and throwing roses all over the place and joining with the Tyrells by agreeing to marry their daughter who is 3 years younger than him!''

He stopped for a breath. Then he continued.

'' I warned him. I gave him a chance to yield the throne to me and name him my heir if he does and what does he do? He sends me a letter of his refusal, claiming that as far south as Dorne and as far north as the Wall no one wants me as king. Oh and he also sent me this!''

He took a paper package with writing on the inside saying _Born Amidst Salt and Smoke._

Enclosed was a Medium sized ham.

He slammed his fist down on the table and pelted the ham at a mirror, shattering it.

Melissandre was still trying to calm him down. ''My king you know that to attack Renly head on you will be obliterated. The lord of light protects only those that serve him. My king it is wise that if you were to convert, to give all of yourself to the lord of light, as you must, the Traitor Renly could be removed. You cannot claim the Iron throne without Renly's men and there is no chance of them following you unless Renly is dead. 9 out of every ten battles are decided by numbers. ''

'' And what would you have me do?''

'' Have faith. Give all of yourself to the lord of Light and he will guide you. I can guide you.''

'' I'm listening. ''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Eddard, Renly and his new member of the Kings-guard, Brienne of Tarth were alone in the Room.

'' Varys reports that Tywin has halted his forces and is allowing Stannis to attack us instead. Tonight he will arrive at Kings-landing at the Black-water bay. `` Eddard reported.

Renly was not too thrilled. '' Although I have better numbers he has a fleet which at the moment I currently lack. My own small fleet is still at Storms-end. I am reluctant to waste good wild-fire on his small attack-force. I intend to save it for when Tywin arrives. Stannis will go by Black water-bay. Eddard where do you think Stannis will attack?''

''Stannis knows this city inside and out. Mud-gate is the weakest point, your-grace, and I have learned that his Onion Knight, Davos Seaworth, has won over certain pirate lords in the Storm-lands and now has increased his fleet .'' Eddard replied.

'' 30 ships, that is all. He had another 90 before allying with Pirates. He certainly cannot hope to successfully break through the gates with a few dozen ships and 20,000 men. He commands 20,000 _total _not just as his attack fleet. He cannot afford to spread himself too thin. If he takes close to 20,000 to attack, he leaves far too few men to defend his own castles and he stakes almost everything on a hopeless assault on Kings-landing.

If on the other hand he leaves his Castles well defended, his attack force is all but useless against against my armies. He is trapped in his own web spun by his unwillingness to make friends or try to make the people love him, and yet he thinks the world owes him the crown just because he is next in line. ''

'' LOOK OUT''! Brienne gasped.

Eddard took out his sword and thrust it next to Renly but far enough to keep Renly unharmed.

A shadow that resembled Stannis had just appeared behind Renly and nearly stabbed. But Eddard had reacted just in time, impaling the shadow. At the time the shadow was most solid and thus most vulnerable to being stabbed.

Eddard's Valyarian sword Ice had run the shadow through. The shadow hissed, oddly resembling Stannis in an angry mood, and disintegrated. Within seconds it was gone.

Renly gasped in shock, but he was alive and unharmed. Eddard helped him back to his chair. ''I apologize for that your grace but a second longer and you would have been killed. ''

'' What _was _that thing?'' Renly asked.

'' It was sorcery. The Shadow looked like Stannis, this is your brothers doing, I swear by all the gods it was him.''

Brienne replied, checking her king.

'' I don't believe it. Stannis has never used such low moves like this.'' Renly said.

'' It was most likely the Red sorceress. Stannis likely would never have attempted this on his own. Melissandre must have convinced him to covert to her worshipping of a false light god. This shadow was of her creating. Stannis wants the Throne badly. ''

'' Well at least she failed.'' Renly replied brightly. '' And I will try and see if I can tell Stannis that after I crush his invading army and fleet. ''

Suddenly a soldier walked in. '' Lord hand!'' He called out.

'' What is it?''

'' A message from Tywin my lord. ''

Eddard opened the parchment. His expression went from curiosity to worry to horror within seconds.

'' What's wrong?'' Renly asked.

'' Tywin just attacked the escort taking my daughters to Winterfell. ''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

* * *

Tywin stood on the field waiting for the cavalry to come. Eventually they did. '' Results?'' He asked coldly.

Amory Lorch nodded. '' Bring her here. ''

Two Lannister soldiers dragged a struggling and crying Sansa towards Tywin and held her for him.

'' By the time they recovered their surprise it was too late. We killed most of the escorting soldiers, captured the rest and found this one.''

Sansa stared at the ground, tears falling from her face. '' Please, don't hurt me I didn't do anything wrong. '' She sobbed.

Tywin took little notice of her sobbing. '' You got the eldest, but I seem to recall that Eddard Stark had _two _daughters. ''

Lorch paused. '' She was faster than her sister. She escaped with a Bravosi swordsman. We sent 5 men after them. They never returned. ''

'' So you are saying that we had the chance of capturing two Starks to gain leverage over Eddard, and you lost one?''

'' Not lost Lord Tywin-''

'' So you have her hidden somewhere?''

'' No but-''

'' Then you have lost her. I want her found. One Stark will not be enough. ''

Sansa stopped weeping.

'' I had no part in what my father has done!'' She gasped.

Tywin ignored her. '' Set up a tent for her and guard her. If she escapes, put her in a cell. But do not lose her! If you do, or if she dies I will send you to Eddard Stark and let him do with you what he will. ''

'' Yes my lord. '' Amory Lorch replied and he dragged Sansa off.

Tyrion waddled over to his fathers side. '' Managed to catch one Stark father? Seems you only got the most courteous one, who is shy of 14. ''

'' Tommen is 8. Myrcella is 9, and Renly still holds them hostage along with Joffery and your sister. ''

'' There were two Starks that we could have harvested for leverage. Our baby murdering friend Amory Lorch lost the youngest and slaughtered scores of men just to capture the eldest. ''

Tywin bristled at Tyrion's stinging remark about Lorch. '' This is not the time to dwell on what happened 17 years ago. ''

He walked across the towards the tents where Lannister Banner-men were drinking and celebrating.

Tywin spoke up. '' Victory you all cheer. What Victory? We captured _one _Stark, and you lost the other one. Did we rescue the queen and her children from Renly? Did we reclaim the Iron throne for the rightful king of Westros? Did we kill the pretender's Renly and Stannis and the traitor Eddard Stark? No? Then put away your wine and get back to work. We move out tomorrow. ''

He turned, ignoring the complaining he just caused among the troops.

'' Very cheerful Speech Father.'' Tyrion said brightly. '' Just the moral boost our troops needed.''

'' I will not have my men celebrating over every small victory just because we are crawling out of a low situation. Jaime is marching foreword and we must be behind him if his host is not enough to storm Kings-Landing, whatever the outcome of the approaching battle between Renly and Stannis. ''

'' Ah yes, the father must always be right behind the son. Don't worry. I think he is salivating at the thought of killing every Baratheon troop that imprisons his sweet sister, and freeing her from the cold tower and keeping her warm. ''

Tywin suddenly rounded on him. '' Do not. Ever. Say that again. About. Your siblings. Do you understand?''

'' Yes if you insist father. I must ask for leave to go father, I can only take so much of your cheerful attitude. ''

(**Hi, so I edited this chapter, to create a larger section with Tommen and Myrcella being bullied by Joffery and Cersei. We don't really know exactly how life has been like with their crazy mother and elder brother, but its pretty obvious that Cersei neglets Tommen and Myrcella while doting on Joffery. **

**While we never know exactly how Joffery has been to his siblings but I always thought it was similar to the relationship between Visereys and Daenerys Targaryan. **

**Cersei is just as bad, because she constantly compares Tommen and Myrcella to her mental constructions of Joffery, and otherwise neglects them. Anyway, here is the edited chapter 3. )  
**


	4. The Blackwater Bay

_Sansa_ Eddard thought. His eldest, sweet daughter was at the mercy of Tywin Lannister.

He reread the letter.

_Eddard Stark. _

_We have just intercepted your escort protecting your two daughters, Sansa and Ayra Stark. _

_Our men have killed or taken all your men prisoner. _

_Sansa is currently being kept in a tent, being treated well, just as Renly would treat my daughter and grand-children if he has any sense at all. She will be returned provided that Cersei is returned. _

_Arya has escaped and we have men looking for her as I write this. They will find her. If they do not then Arya has hundreds of miles of desolated towns full of men who would rape and murder her, or sell her at a whim, and large forests and rivers, between her and Winterfell. You should Pray that I find her first, for your men are no longer there to protect her. _

_I want my daughter back. _

_Bottom line, the longer you delay in returning Queen Cersei to me, with or without your false King's leave, the less chance you have of seeing you daughter again. _

_And if I gain control of your second daughter, I think you understand that I also want my grand-children back. _

_Think hard, for red and gold are coming and a lion still has claws in either coat. _

_Tywin Lannister, lord of Casterly Rock. _

Oh no, what would Catalyn think when she found out?''

He knew that while she loved all of her children dearly ( emphasis on _her _Children, considering Jon Snow.)

he knew that she considered Robb and Sansa her slight favourites.

_He want's Cersei. He want's her back. _

Tywin wasn't stupid. He knew that he had only Sansa to trade with, while Renly had Cersei, Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella. 4 Lannisters compared to one Stark.

He had no time to dwell on this though. Stannis was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

* * *

That very night the bell began to toll.

'' I hate that bell. It always rings when a king is dead or the city is under attack. Stannis is determined to take this city. ''Varys lamented.

Eddard agreed. '' Indeed but Kings-landing has only been taken once before and that was when the Mad king had ordered the city to burn only to be killed. The Targaryan army had already been nearly wiped out when Tywin attacked with all his strength. In fact Tywin only managed to breach the gates through trickery. He knows it will not work again.''

Varys nodded solemnly. '' In the events that the City falls, Little-finger gives his compliments for putting many leaks into our impending debt. The Iron bank is satisfied with your efforts while Little-finger continues to turn straw into gold.''

Eddard smiled. Little-finger was not one to be trusted but he did respect Eddard for assisting Renly to climb the Iron Throne. He had said that it was much better that Eddard had listened to reason and declared for Renly instead of Stannis.

Half an hour later, Eddard was alongside King Renly Baratheon, both fully dressed in battle armour. '' Eddard.''

Renly asked. '' Yes your grace?''

'' I am sure you might have known this before but Stannis is not the only experienced battle-commander. I am leaving you in charge of defence. ''

'' Thank you your grace.''

'' I have 5 trebuchete`s on the roof of the castle with loaded with Flaming Projectiles to sink Stannis's ships. They are pre-loaded. They load and fire quickly. And the new design created by Tyrell Siege artists have made them long range and the most accurate than any in the rest of Westros. After that, comes the wild fire. ''

Renly Boasted.

Then they saw the first 5 ships enter the Black-water bay near the coast. Eddard waited, and waited while the ships tightly packed pressed on closer to the shore. Finally they were close enough. Fire!''

Renly yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

'' Things are going quiet at the city. Aside from a few torches I see absolutely no activity right now.'' Davos observed.

'' Perhaps they are surrendering. '' His son Matthos suggested.

'' Renly would not surrender just because he saw our fleet. I don`t see the royal fleet anywhere. Renly had no real fleet of his own but surely he gained control of the Royal fleet. ''

'' This is the royal fleet. '' Matthos boasted.

'' Not to them. Something is up. I don`t like this. ''

Davos had a rational fear. Suddenly the Tyrell Tribuchetes, previously unseen by the cover of the night, launched their deadly payload. 5 flaming balls hurled at the ships. '' Look out!'' Davos yelled just as the flaming projectiles struck.

The first 2 crashed right into one of the ships and the ship was sinking. The 3rd left a deep crater in the hull of another ship. The 4th hit water and sizzled and sunk. The 5th shattered the mast of a 4th ship, and it crashed into the water sail, foremast, ropes and all, leaving only a useless stump.

Davos had meanwhile ducked and now rose again.

'' Fire-projectiles, a ships 3rd worst enemy! Matthos, signal the ships to scatter! And press on!''

15 ships had sailed with Davos. 2 were down and sinking after the first volley. A third was damaged and could hardly go anywhere. The other 12 started to scatter and pressed on.

Hardly did Davos breath a sigh of relief when the second wave of fire-projectiles flew in. And this time they were heading towards the commanding ship Davos captained. `` Matthos! Get down!`` He yelled as the volley slammed into the ships. One second Matthos was standing on the deck. The next second he was missing. One of the fire-projectiles had hit him directly before crashing through the lower deck and the row section. A piece of debris snapped upwards and struck Davos, knocking him out and sending him overboard. The shock of cold water woke him up just in time and he swam frantically towards the remaining ships, also under attack. His spearhead had been ruined. His ship was sinking as was 3 more ships. The rest pressed on.

Only when they were only 20 feet away did the ships crews notice the 5 rowboats. The captain of the leading ship, the _Lights Fury_ watched as he suddenly noticed that the rowboats were filled past the brim of wildfire.

_Whiisssssssst_

3 arrows fired from the red keep flew towards the fleet.

One struck a Baratheon soldier who was standing too close to the edge of his ship, killing him instantly.

One sizzled as it struck empty water, hissing as it sunk beneath the waves.

One landed straight in the middle of a rowboat full of Wildfire.

The captain of the _Lights Fury_ saw too late.

'' GET DOWN-'' He yelled as the wildfire exploded.

_WHOAMM._

The explosion was tremendous, engulfing and destroying 19 of Stannis's ships, disabling another 6 beyond repair. Scores of soldiers jumped for the sea to escape the deadly flames, only to find that the sea was just as welcoming for their deaths as the ocean was, for in their armour and limited swimming abilities, they were no match for the merciless ocean, which mindlessly engulfed them in its deathly embrace, just as it pulled down the damaged ships.

* * *

Stannis watched from his own ship, temporarily blinded by the brilliant green explosion of light and heat and force of energy. This was very bad. He only had 100 ships with him, keeping the remaining 20 to defend Dragonstone and his other castles. Now 1/4 of his attack fleet was instantly obliterated.

But it was insufficient to stop him. When he recovered he gave one order.

'' Tell the men to get ready.'' he said.

Melisandre walked by him. '' My king, you must take your army ashore and storm the castle which your brother holds. He knows he will lose to you, else-wise he would not have stooped to such low tricks.

I will call upon the lord of light to strike his defenses down. ''

'' Do what you have to do woman. ''

He headed towards the row-boats. ''Come with me and lets take this city once and for all!''

His men started cheering but one of his commanding officers was concerned.

'' Long Range Siege weapons are the least Renly has. He has fire arrows, more WILDFIRE, and who knows what else he can throw at us! Hundreds of our own men will die no matter what trying to reach the shores!''

Stannis paused, put his gloves on, and shrugged. '' Thousands.''

Within ten minutes scores of rowboats were sailing to the capitol, carrying dozens of men. Around 200 row-boats were sailing in total.

But sure enough arrows and fire-projectiles were still hammering down on Stannis`s forces. 3 Volleys obliterated 12 rowboats and arrows killed the entire crews of 22 and damaged another 45 boats, 14 beyond repair and started to sink.

Still the remaining 154 boats pressed on, even though the Arrows fired by Renly's archers became increasingly accurate the closer they got to the shores.

* * *

'' Your brother is indeed a serious man your Grace.'' Eddard remarked. '' His men are coming ashore. ''

'' We have absolutely no shortage of arrows to greet them. But you are right. Sandor Clegane, prepare a welcoming party for Stannis's men. Attack them while they are getting off their boats.''

Sandor nodded and left. He had once been loyal to the Lannisters but was now loyal to Renly. He was the king's sworn shield and he preferred Renly far to Joffery's whining.

He summoned a large group of men and they were at the beach, just as Stannis's troops were disembarking.

They were right on time. Stannis did not have so many men after-all and they were just getting out of their boats. They were slaughtered easily. For every man Renly lost, Stannis lost 7. Meanwhile arrows were hailing on the Flaming Stags banner-men.

The battle was not going good for Stannis. He lacked the men needed. Melissandre dared not create another shadow after the last one was killed, for fear of killing Stannis. He had only 15,000 men and they were not nearly enough. His archers were no match for Renly's own, due to the strategic position that Renly's archers had.

1/4 of his ships were down. And too many of his men were dying while Renly enjoyed extremely light causalities. The battle was all but lost. But not entirely lost. This was his rightful castle.

The Iron throne was waiting for him. He could not give up.

* * *

Melissandre was dismayed. Her prayers to the lord of light were unanswered. She had served the lord so faithfully and converted Stannis. And yet her prayers were  
ignored.

`` Its the Tyrells! They are here!``

The Tyrell Fleet was only a short distance from Melissandre`s command ship. If the fleet was here the army was closing in on Stannis.

A longbow arrow thudded into the wood next to her and she jumped. Too late. The last thing she saw was another speeding right towards her. `` Oh fuck.`` She muttered as the arrow thudded into her throat, proving that a rumour about her and her helpers was another lie.

Lady Melissandre was not, in the end, protected from death by the Lord of Light.

Not one soldier loyal to Stannis got within 10 feet of the Mud gate. 8 battering rams managed to come ashore but 6 of them were set on fire and abandoned before they even got close. The other two managed to damage the gate but were quickly destroyed. Stannis was no match for his brother.

Realizing the battle was lost, his men began to retreat and ran for the row boats.

'' Stannis!'' Renly called.

Stannis looked up and recoiled as something soft struck him on the forehead. He grabbed the object. A peach. He gave a murderous look towards Renly as he was dragged to a rowboat. A hail of arrows sped him and his men on their way.

Paddling madly, Stannis and his 3 remaining men rowed desperately towards their fleet.

Unfortunately they were so focused on trying to get through the mud-gate that they were completely unaware of what happened to their fleet.

Finally they got to Stannis`s commanding ship. `` Melissandre! Send men to help us up!``

A rope was dropped and splashed into the water. One of the Oar-men grabbed it and started climbing up. Stannis could not see any crew members of the ship. It was oddly quiet. The soldier that was up was offered a hand up. He took it, only to find a dagger thrust into his throat. Stannis shouted a warning to his other two men and the other men in the row-boats but two arrows thudded into the chests and throats of his men on the row-boat. A third took him in the arm and slammed into the wood, pinning him there.

* * *

Loras Tyrell looked at Stannis in fury. ''You never bothered to check for our fleet did you, traitor? We took over your ships while you got massacred by Renly and my Father, who by the way have arrived to destroy whats left of your army. ''

Stannis gasped in pain. '' Melissandre?''

'' Dead. One of my arrows took her in the throat. I killed her for her part in the attempted assassination of my king. You also were a part of it. Only because of Eddard Stark, Renly's loyal hand that the shadow did not kill him. You stoop to such trickery and cast away your honour and you think that you deserve the Iron throne?''

'' It is my rightful claim. I am the eldest after Robert. Renly is a pretender, and so was Joffery during his half an hour rule.'' Stannis gasped.

'' No. Renly is the king. Even if he was not the rightful king before, he certainly is now.''

He took out another arrow covered in oil cloth and dipped it in fire. '' Melissandre was fond of saying fire is the purest way of death. Rest assured that the darkness will be kept at bay from you, for the night is dark and full of terrors. ''

He fired.

The tip of the arrow buried itself in the wood of the rowboat and the flames spread. Within seconds the entire boat ignited as it drifted away. For 30 seconds the sounds of wood crackling from the fire and screaming were clearly visible. Then the screaming subsided and stopped and after that the flames started dying.

And that was the end of Stannis Baratheon, The king of the Narrow Sea who ( **Puts on sunglasses**) brought light to the Black-water Bay.

The Battle was over. King Renly had won.

( **In the canon version, Stannis has an attack force of 20,000 men and 200 ships, mainly inherited from Renly. But because Renly has survived the attempt on his life, and because Renly does not have as many men out fighting, he has a much larger army defending the city, than Stannis has attacking it. Renly has 35,000 men defending Kingslanding , Stannis has only 15,000 attacking it. **

**This is why this version of the Battle of Blackwater is not nearly as climatic as the canon version, where Stannis drastically outnumbers the defenders, and so rather than saving the city just in time, the Tyrells massive infantry assault on Stannis's attack force has merely finished Stannis off. ( Note: In the Canon version, the faction defending Kings-landing were the Lannisters, whereas in this fanfic, Renly defends the Iron Throne.)**

**Melissandre is present because Renly is still alive and his men are loyal to him. As long as he is, hardly anyone wants Stannis on the Iron throne. He needs all the help he can get. Of course Melissandre is unable to help him, proving that her '' Lord of light'' doesn't find favor with either Melissandre or Stannis.**


	5. Mountains fall down

Two days after Stannis's defeat, Renly sat on the Iron Throne, with the Kings Hand along side him, rewarding those who helped save the city.

Sandor was recognized for successfully leading the men to hold off Stannis's forces long enough before the Tyrells came. He was named one of the saviors of the city. Eddard Stark was recognized as well.

* * *

Last of all came the Tyrells.

Renly was full of praise for them. '' Ser Loras, you ensured that Stannis could not retreat back to his fleet by sailing all the way from the southern shores of the Reach, to the Black-water Bay and took Stannis's fleet by surprise, crushing all remaining threats of him, and ending the threat of the murderous sorceress he had with him. Ask anything you would have of me and it shall be granted to you.''

Loras returned the good favour. '' You do me great honours, your Grace. But we have fought closely together, we should seal an alliance, through marriage. My sister has offered her hand. ''

Margery Tyrell stepped foreword, her face all smiles.

She looked so much like her brother that they might have been twins. She was a woman of 18, 3 years younger than Renly and was extremely beautiful. She began talking of how she had heard tales of the Valiant King Renly and how he had taken it upon himself to gain the throne rather than let pretenders such as Joffery or Stannis to tyrannize the people, and how he bravely lead the defence of Kings-landing. Then she wrapped everything up by saying how she had come to love with their short time together, and from afar.

Renly returned the favour and finished it up. '' Ser Loras! You propose that House Baratheon and House Tyrell join strengths, through my hand and Margery's. We are natural allies. Margery, I shall accept your proposal, and wed you and love you from this day on.''

And so began the deafening applause.

* * *

When Renly retired to his chambers accompanied with Eddard a few hours later however, things turned serious.

'' Renly'' Eddard began with concern. '' Although you destroyed your brothers forces, Tywin is still very much a threat. He was a 14 day ride away from you last we heard before he halted. The only reason why he has not thrown most of what he has at you is because he wanted Stannis to reach you first so that either you or him would be killed. One less Baratheon for him to deal with and then he would move in. Even now he may be marching towards us. ''

Renly dismissed the notion. ''If he comes and attacks he will suffer the same fate that my brother did. We suffered low casualties compared to Stannis, and repairs will be cheap. Tywin cannot hope to defeat my forces. ''

`` You lost 1021 men, but Stannis had only 15,000 men and 100 ships, along with few siege weapons. Tywin is attacking with 30-60,000 men, advanced siege weapons and some of the best military commanders along-side him. And if you garrison your army inside the city then Tywin can just lay siege and starve you out. ``

'' He will never get close to the city. I intend to allow him to come close to the city gates and then trap him with Wildfire and my host. That is why I have not sent any armies to attack him in the field. Let him come close. He will become less suspicious. Then we will trap and destroy his army. ''

'' Renly, this is _Tywin Lannister._''

'' You said the same thing about Stannis. ''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

* * *

The air was cold and crisp inside the tent, the winds blowing through the drapes, signalling that Autumn was coming fast. Tywin sat alongside his war council, having just heard about Renly's stunning victory against Stannis. Tywin would never admit this to anyone but he had been extremely surprised that Renly lost only a very, very _, very_ small fraction of his total army, while completely annihilating Stannis's forces. He had no intention to meet the same fate and give Renly another reason to toast with that smug look on his face.

''Lord Tywin, Jaime is 11 days away and is awaiting your orders to march to Kings-landing. '' His younger brother Kevan Lannister announced.

''Tell him to turn back. Renly has defeated and devastated Stannis in battle, and now he has the Tyrells backing him. We have what, 60,000 men? That is not enough against his 100,000 garrison. We will not be able to take Kings-Landing from him, and I will not put another of my family at risk. '' Tywin said coldly.

'' You mean that you intend to raise a white flag father?'' Tyrion asked innocently.

Tywin looked at him like he spoke in low Valyarian, the lesser known version of the language.

'' White flag, do you really think to talk nonsense? No. We will head north. Away from the Riverlands to drop Renly's guard. The fact that he is allied with the Tyrells right now only makes things much worse for us and sooner or later Renly will launch an attack on our positions. But there are ways . Renly might be popular but he is the copper of the Baratheon family. Robert was the true steel, before he succumbed to drinking. Stannis was Iron, Strong but brittle. Both of them were killed. Renly is copper, pretty to look at but not much strength in it, and has a low value aside from its shiny surface. He would never have drawn stability to the realm without the help of Eddard. So if we were to draw Eddard's attention elsewhere, we would have a window. ''

'' Copper he might be, everyone still loves Renly. We might have won several victories but with Renly and the Tyrells fighting together, we are all but doomed to lose this war. At this point every house allied with either the Baratheon's, The Tyrells and the Starks have declared for him. We are seen as the treasonous Jealous House that designs to seize the throne for ourselves.

How do we go about decreasing Renly's support?'' Tyrion asked.

'' We will give Renly some of his own medicine. He has taken after Stannis and Eddard, spreading the disgusting rumours of your siblings. So we will spread rumours of his certain... habits. The lion does not concern itself with the opinions of the sheep. The stag is agitated by them. '' Tywin answered.

* * *

Half an hour later, the council was dismissed, but Tyrion stayed.

'' Even if we spread rumours of Renly's habits, how is that going to divert the attention to us again?'' He asked.

'' Its simple. If the rumours about him are true, he is far less likely to have an heir after him. If he doesn't, his reign ends with him. Cersei has her children, rightful heirs to the Throne who will be brought back to power, as soon as these rumours about her and Jaime are disproved.'' Tywin answered flatly.

Tyrion got up. '' Emboldening speech father. I just wish I could believe that what is said about my brother and sister are just lies conjured up by pretenders. If I did, that would mean that disproving these rumours would be much easier.'' He turned and left the tent, leaving Tywin sitting there, unable to form a reply.

_Seven hells, even my youngest son believes the vile rumours. If I didn't know better, I would think that these rumours might have truth to them afterall._

Tywin forced that thought from his mind. That was a far too scary thought. If Cersei had indeed not only strayed from her husband but had an incest relationship with Jaime, passing her children off as Robert's, then that was it. The wind in Tywin's sails were gone. If he couldn't justify attempting to take the throne from Renly without a legitimate heir to the Iron Throne, then everyone would turn against his family in favour for Renly.

_Then my house would be remembered like the Targaryans. No even worse. The Targaryans, as mad as their most recent members were, at least ruled over Westros for centuries and had fought with dragons, and even when their era ended when my son put a sword through the Mad King's back, they had already built their legacy as the Great house of the Dragons that in the end fell into madness. They had built so much to Winterfell. _

_House Lannister on the other hand will be remembered for being the most powerful house in Westros for a few decades, leaving a brutal trail of blood behind it, before overstepping its boundaries and tried to place bastards of Incest onto the Iron throne where '' Rightful King Renly'' sat, before being extinguished. _

For the first time in decades, Tywin shuddered. He could not let Renly win. History is written by the victor and hundreds of years from now when people told of this war, what they said about House Lannister depended on the outcome of the war.

But he needed help. He could not do this alone. He already had plans which he had only told Kevan about.

The Freys were itching to slip from House Tully's yoke, especially since the Riverlands were under siege. So they could perhaps be convinced to join House Lannister.

The Greyjoys were getting restless. Their Leader Balon was rumoured to be starting plans to attack the Northern Coasts. The Ironborn were no friends of Tywin but they were the best killers Tywin had seen. They could keep the Starks occupied.

And last but not least, Roose Bolton. He was slick and slippery like a snake. The Starks had to be wary of him. He commanded thousands of men and could double that easily. The Boltons were allies of the Starks but every now and then they would attack them, every century or so. Doubtless he would be extremely helpful, if everything went according to Tywin's plan. In the mean time, Ser Gregor Clegane had been dispatched to the Kings-road just 80 leagues west of Kings-landing to cut off supplies and make it impossible for anyone to safely bring food into the city that way, and to shoot down all ravens that traveled that route. He would not take Kings-landing just yet but he would begin a choke-hold on Renly's new city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

One morning news reached the Capitol that Sandor found Gregor leading a host of 3,000 men up north-east towards the capitol, setting fire to parts of the crownlands, and attacking the Kingsroad, clearly hoping to cut the city off.

Renly was a little worried. '' The Mountain that rides, he is called. He commands 3000 men and he kills men with a single stroke of his sword! Seven hells, this could cause this city to starve! He is seeking to choke us while Tywin prepares. Eddard, what do you propose?''

Eddard was about to speak when he was suddenly cut off by none other than Sandor Clegane.

'' Your Grace? My 'brother' is a Mad dog without a strategic thought in his head. He is following the orders of Tywin and causing the maximum blood-shed he possibly can. With your leave... may I take 10,000 men to attack his forces and lead him into a trap?''

Renly leaned back on his chair in the Small council chamber with a surprised look on his face. '' Sandor this is a generous offer. But is Gregor not your brother?''

Little-finger spoke up.

'' There is nothing that Sandor regrets more than that Gregor is his elder brother. When they were children, Gregor had found Sandor playing with his elder brother's toys and without warning shoved his face into a brazier. Few know this, myself is one of them... and now you all do.''

Sandor shot Little-finger a look of fury when Renly shuddered. '' Never have I seen such acts of brutality between family. Very well Sandor. 10,000 men are yours. What is your plan?''

* * *

Sandor started making a plan on a map. '' Gregor's forces are positioned on the section of the Kings-road 70 leagues west of here. Like I said before, he is a Mad Dog. If I were to attack his forces here, and then retreat, he would chase right after me, never mind that I have superior numbers. I would lead him northeast to here, where we would lay a trap to decimate his men and put his head on a spike. My idea is that we use wildfire. We only used a hundred pots or so when fighting Stannis so we have plenty more. We lay traps of wildfire, or launch them at Gregor's forces with trebuchete`s, then set them on fire at a safe distance, then a portion of Tywin's army is obliterated, and his Mad Dog is dead. Best of all, this would mean that _his _face gets burned this time. ''

Eddard was at a loss for words. He knew that Sandor was a killing machine but he didn't expect Sandor to be a strategic commander.

'' I thought you were afraid of fire.'' He said aloud.

'' Not when Gregor is the one burning in it.'' Sandor replied.

'' Very well Sandor, you have all the resources at your disposal. Just eliminate Gregor from the battle-field. Good luck.'' Renly said brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

* * *

3 days later, Sandor returned as he carried a sack over his shoulder and he started to retell everything.

The battle went exactly as Sandor had planned. He sent 5000 men to attack Gregor's encampments and then retreated fast as soon as the Mountains forces had mobilized. They had joined up with the other 5000 men under Sandor and they sometimes turned around and attacked Gregor's forces as they rode to chase rather than to charge. Then after disorganizing the Lannister's forces, they would retreat again. Then they disappeared into the woods and launched 250 pots of wildfire at Gregor's attacking forces. Gregor was reported to be in an extremely bad mood and repeatedly chased Sandor until he was no longer seen, then yelled challenges in the grasslands. But when the fire arrows had started landing at their targets, Gregor was killed by the blast along with 80% of his men. The rest were finished off by Sandor's men, who only lost 324 men. Gregor had half his face burnt off and had succumbed to his wounds by the time Sandor arrived to take his head off and put it into the sack he was currently carrying around on his shoulder. 

In a summery, the seige at the Kings-road was lifted, Gregor Clegane was dead and Tywin was reported to have scrapped his plans to attack Kings-landing and was instead fleeing northwest. Even though 324 men were lost, all of Gregor's forces were exterminated, the lucky few taken prisoner. And at this point, Tywin needed his men more than Renly needed his.

Another victory for King Renly, and another defeat for Tywin Lannister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

5 days afterwards, Renly had decided that with Tywin pretty much abandoning his siege of Riverrun, being surrounded by Renly's allies, they were safe and while the war was not over, Tywin certainly was in a disadvantaged position.

The day afterwards he and Margery were wed to each other and everyone hailed Margery, Queen of Westros.

Everyone was happy at court.

* * *

Cersei and her children were well guarded but Tommen and Myrcella were now allowed to not only freely travel about the castle but were allowed to attend to the wedding feast. They were merely children of 9 and 10 and had inherited none of the cruelty and arrogance that Joffery and Cersei showed. In a stroke of Irony, Joffery and Cersei, one a former prince and the other a former queen, were now being treated as prisoners not allowed to roam freely, and Tommen and Myrcella, the neglected younger children of Cersei were now treated as wards of the Red Keep, almost guests. They had finally found a position where they were better off than their crazed elder brother and neglectful mother, and it happened to be right when Renly had taken the throne for himself instead of allowing Joffery to rule.

And so they were treated very well. In essence, they were not exactly hostages against Tywin like Joffery and Cersei were. The latter two were the cruel ones and were the most useful as political hostages.

The two had even started talking to Queen Margery, who started fast becoming friends with them.

* * *

The only problem in the wedding was Sandor and that was because he was both drunk and was in a far happier mood than anyone had seen him in a long time. The only problem was that he was _still _carrying Gregor's head in his bag and was eagerly talking about the battle at the Kings-road. And he never bothered to conceal the smell of the burned flesh inside the bag, much to the dismay of everyone close to him.

It was a truely happy time for house Baratheon and Tyrell.

* * *

Eddard Stark was the only one who was not absoloutely smitten with joy and victory. Because while he feasted as his King wed his new queen-_ and may she be a much better and truer Queen than Cersei ever was, for she certainly shows qualities that the people love-_ and Gregor's head rolled in the sack Sandor had carried, Tywin held his eldest daughter hostage in a cell, in a battle campground.

He poured a glass of wine from the Reach and raised it and lit a candle in prayers that the Seven ensure Sansa made it through her ordeal unscathed, and that he be able to take her home again. And he also lit prayed that Arya was safe, wherever she was.

* * *

Hours later when the feast was over, a raven flew in and dropped a message. Eddard's second prayer had been answered.

_Lord Eddard Stark, Protector of the Realm and hand of King Renly._

_I, Syrio Forel have kept your daughter Arya safe. She has learned faster in times of danger than I had thought possible. Ever since Tywin attacked the escort, I took Arya away and lead her to safety. She is capable of defending herself, do not doubt this. When the Evil Lion set 5 of his men upon us she slew two with her '' Needle'' as she calls it. She has confirmed what we say to the God named Death. '' Not today'' she has said every day by surviving. _

_I am taking her east, to Bravvos, the richest of the free cities. She will be safe there and looked after. _

_Alas, I cannot say what has happened to Sansa. I hope she is alive and safe. _

_May you win against Tywin Lannister, the Lion who enforces himself by setting Mad Dogs upon those who challenge him. May you kill all his Mad Dogs and end the war in Westros. _

_Just so. _

_Syrio Forel, the First Sword of Bravos._

A warmth spread across Eddard's chest, a major burden lifted off his heart. Arya was safe. Sansa was also safe, because Tywin wouldn't dare hurt her, especially with his daughter hostage. And they were winning the war.

For the first time in years, Eddard Stark lit a candle in thanks to both the Old Gods of the North, and the New Gods of the South.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

2 weeks later Tywin was sitting with Walder Frey and his sons and daughters at the Twins negotiating for a potential alliance. Things were not going well at all.

'' This is house Lannister, once at the top of Westros.'' Tywin began for the third time.

'' At the top no longer.'' Walder Frey finished with a scowl. '' You have been denounced by King Renly, house Stark, just about every-house that matters in Westros! You also lost your daughter to the enemy within minutes of climbing to the Iron Throne, and they are currently being held captive. The Great Tywin, losing 3000 men in a single day without gaining any ground, and his Mad Dog's head on a spike. Tell me again, why should I give 2 fucks about you more than the other rattlebrained Kings?''

Tywin was extremely annoyed. No one ever insulted him like this, until now. He forced himself to stay calm and proceeded. '' We did not lose, we had decided not to attack Kings-landing yet. House Lannister will regain control. For decades it has been the most powerful family in Westros. An alliance with us would be very beneficial to you. ''

'' Really? Renly is the king now! Robert is whoring in his grave, Stannis was burning in a rowboat on Black-water last I heard , and you are the grand-father of Bastards! And you are rebelling against the crown! Tell me, what do you think you can offer that I both care about, and Renly cannot match?''

'' We can secure an alliance through marriage. '' Tywin offered.

'' So sudden, I never thought I would get the chance to marry the likes of you. Do you intend to say '' I do'' to me?'' Walder Frey asked sarcastically. Several of his family cracked up laughing.

Tywin gave a murderous stare and for the first time in decades, people kept right on laughing at him. This was unbelievable. He had grown up seeing people mocking his father in their cups but he put a stop to it real fast as soon as he was in charge of the Family fortune. No one had mocked Tywin like they had mocked Tytos, the '' Toothless Lion.''

He was not at all amused however. Preferably he would have reached across the table and snapped Walder's neck with his bare hands. Instead he kept cool.'' I have a son yet to marry, and if he is not preferable I also have several other family members that could marry one of your accumulating daughters. The Lannisters also are among the richest families still.''

'' Son? Your eldest son is among the Kings-guard, he has his vows! And no doubt he prefers to fuck his sister! Why would I intrude upon such a romance?

The other one is a dwarf! Do I look so stupid and desperate to have one of my beautiful daughters marry the likes of him? Your nephews are what, 10? 12? And your elder nephew, Lancel, last I heard he was having trouble finding the ' breastplate stretcher' and is currently a prisoner of Renly! Half of your family that matters is locked up by King Renly!

And I have plenty of gold already!

Do I look like some old man with the wool over his eyes? I see right through your offer! You have nothing! You are the shadow of a powerful family, now denounced by everyone! So you can take these terms, shit on them and ,try to sell them for a dozen winter hams!''

Tywin looked absolutely calm and cold. Underneath he was seething, wanting to grab Walder Frey's tongue and strangle him to death with it.

'' I am sorry we could not make an agreement. ''

Tywin picked up his papers and left.

* * *

Out in his camp, he threw the terms in the fire. At least they could keep everyone warm for a little while.

'' Success father?'' Tyrion asked cheerfully. The second he saw his fathers nuclear expression he realized what happened. '' What do we do now?'' He muttered. He arrived in his own tent, where Shae was waiting for him. And 5 flagons of Wine.

**( And here is chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews, they act like antifreeze for my minor cases of writers block. I had actually started writing this back in late August and have been worked on ever since so this means the time between updates is well decreased. **

**This chapter is a happy one, with Tywin being surrounded on all sides by foes. Walder Frey is a shady person, no doubt but he is not stupid enough to take Tywin's side considering that in a stroke of Irony, Tywin is the one being declared a traitor the the realm with designs for the Iron throne, instead of Eddard Stark and Stannis and Renly, and so House Lannister is at a disadvantage. **

**And Arya's fate is confirmed, heading to Bravvos, only this time along with Syrio Forel. I really had to keep this guy alive, because his personality has been long missed. Even if Jaquen H'gar ( Who by the way is currently headed to the wall, where he probably will escape from once there, because the Lannisters have more to worry about than Gendry and so Yoren's trip to the wall goes without a hitch) is somehow Syrio Forel, like many fans assume, his humor is clearly missing. **

**Margery has her wish: she is the queen of Westros, and Renly is king instead of his creepy brother Stannis.**

**Let me know how good this chapter is. **


	6. A lion still has claws

It was two weeks after Renly's marriage to Margery Tyrell, and things were going smoothly at court. Tywin had been forced to retreat westwards, Harranhal being under Baratheon control. Eddard was still hand of the King, even with the court crawling with roses.

On a clear day with a crisp of autumn, Renly was breakfasting with his queen and small council when a raven flew in and dropped a message.

Renly picked it up and started reading. His face went from puzzlement to humour to joy within seconds.

'' Walder Frey has just rejected an alliance with Tywin, told the old lion to shit on his terms, and declared for us in exchange for extra lands and castles. '' He announced.

Eddard was relieved. The Frey's did after all have a large army that could augment Tywin's forces considerably. Now the Lannisters were essentially alone for sure. 60,000 men travelling too and fro about the continent lead by a man well past his prime with his daughter hostage was not a considerable threat.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

* * *

Cersei and Joffery had finally stopped yelling at everyone. It had been a slow process. First they went from yelling at the guards and the walls to yelling at each other. Then they started hitting each other. It was a fair match, between a pretty boy who couldn't fight against a 9 year old girl, and a woman who's fighting abilities were limited to sharp yet predictable slapping.

Joffery was the one to light the spark but Cersei provded the kindling.

'' When will father get here? Your traitor uncle Renly thinks Lord Tywin is craven, saying he is friendless. He is wrong. Father exterminated the Reynes and Tarbecks, and he will exterminate these pretenders as well! Renly would do well to fear your uncle Jaime, when he get's here, he will take his and Eddard's heads straight off and get us out of here!''

Joffery snapped, already in a bad mood. '' Perhaps when Uncle Jaime comes, you can restrain yourself from spreading your legs for him, like you probably did after you married my father-''

POW.

Cersei had risen up and slapped her son straight across the face.

'' Don't you ever say that-AUUGH''

Joffery silenced her with an ill placed kick to the thigh. '' NEVER STRIKE YOUR KING-''

SLAP.

Joffery doubled over, only to snatch an untouched plate of carrots and cheese ( '' The king DEMANDS better food than carrots!'' ) and threw it at Cersei's face. The aim was completely off however and the plate splattered against the door. One piece of carrot hit Cersei right below the eye and a soft piece of cheese hit her more accurately.

'' HOW DARE YOU STRIKE YOUR MOTHER!'' She seethed. '' What would your father say?''

'' He would say that you shut up! Actually he would be too busy fucking other women into the wall to care if I put you in your place!'' Joffery snarled.

'' How dare you?'' She asked again.

He silenced her by grabbing a chair and attacking her with it. She barely managed to block it before she got further damage than a black eye from one of the legs, and she pushed with all her strength, pushing the chair down on top of Joffery who fell with utmost grace onto the edge of the table and falling off, cursing in pain.

The Hound happened by and opened the door and surveyed damage. Then he started laughing. '' Oh Seven hells, If Gregor could see this!'' He closed the door and left them panting, glaring at each other in hatred.

Tommen and Myrcella were in their own chambers and were very well looked after. Their education continued without the influence of their terrible mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Realizing that at the moment he was unable to win this war against Renly on his own, Tywin had instead sent a raven. The Raven travelled west, towards the Iron Islands. The message found itself in the hands of Balon Greyjoy, the lord of the Iron Islands, entreating him to meet Tywin under peaceful banners and negotiate a possible alliance. Tywin more than hinted that Balon could finally gain control of some of the Mainland of Westros.

One week Later, Tywin was meeting with Balon Greyjoy on the western coast of the Riverlands.

When Tywin started talking, Balon first had an expression that was frightfully similar to Walder Frey's, but when Tywin started revealing where the sugar was for the Iron-born, his face became more relaxed.

Tywin's offer was rather simple: Allie with House Lannister, commit 10,000 men to the war- and Balon would be given full control of the west coast of the Riverlands for sure, as far inland as Fair-market.

Tywin also suggested that should things come to fruition, the part of the North would be given to Balon.

This of course was providing minimal detail, but Tywin's offer was so sweet that Balon's face lit up and it was a done deal. And Tywin left open a door slightly ajar on a certain place that Balon would salivate at the idea of.

1 week later, Tywin saw an increase in his troop size by 10,000 men. And the Iron-Born were the best killers on Westros, aside from Faceless men. This increased his total army to 67,000 considering that he lost 3000 men and Gregor Clegane to The Hound at the Black water river.

He had also considered asking Roose Bolton to join forces with him but Bolton was a calculating man. He generally took the winning side of things. And admittedly, if Tywin had been in Roose position and another great house had been in this kind of trouble, he would have slapped away any requests for aid.

Seven hells, after all that he had built, after placing Cersei as queen with her children to become future Kings of Westros, and building up house Lannister to be the most powerful house in Westros, it had come to this.

Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella were imprisoned, Robert's brother Renly was in control of the Iron throne, there were rumours that his grand children were bastards- and worst of all, he had the Reach, the Riverlands, the Crownlands, the Storm-lands, and the North turned against him. Renly had all of them on his side.

Even some of his vassals had deserted him and declared for Renly. He could not afford to waste precious military strength exterminating these treacherous houses as of yet. He only had 70,000 men. He could not hope to take control of the Throne and Westros with only 70,000 men. He needed at least double that.

Another man would have prayed to the Seven that they help him win this war, and that these rumours were false.

But the last time Tywin prayed to the Seven, over 25 years ago, he ended up burying his wife beneath Casterly rock, ripped apart by the Imp in his quest to come into the world.

He quickly walked out his tent and wandered around the tents. This was not something he did normally. The Great Tywin never walked for the purpose of a stroll. But he really had to find a way to make it easier to calm down.

Eddard Stark. Every time Tywin had sat down and examined the war maps, he saw Stark's honourable and honest face hiding treachery and scheming and cunning. He really had to calm down, before he hung someone.

He found himself passing the tent that housed Sansa. From what he heard the little dove was busy sewing pillows.

Eddard obviously didn't need her, considering that he made no attempt to trade Cersei for Sansa.

The Lannisters had run into some major debts. But a Lannister always pays his debts.

And he had a good, but costly solution to that.

* * *

The plan had been slow coming, his stress had slowed his mind but now he had grasped the Idea.

And he had nearly laughed at his own stupidity. Almost. But the Great Tywin did not laugh.

Westros was crawling with sell-swords. Certain companies had amassed entire armies of sell-swords that served the highest bidder.

He was lacking in military strength compared to Renly. He was short of time, while Renly was taking his own time, munching peaches and throwing celebrations.

But the Lannisters had far more gold than any of the other families. There were certain companies- such as _The Golden Company-_ which had branches in Westros, which controlled thousands of sell-swords for sale.

A million gold Dragon's would get him about 5,000 Sell-swords. A fixed investment. 200 dragons per sell-sword. But since when did Sell-swords have any loyalty but for large quantities of coin?

Tywin estimated that he had about 18,000 Gold Dragons total, not including gold in his mines back in the Westerlands that was not yet harvested. If he were to spend half of that- he could worry about getting the other 9 million later when this bloody war was finished- he would have 70,000 sell-swords to himself.

Preferably, he would have liked to purchase Unsullied, but they were exclusive to Essos, and slavery was officially illegal in Westros. Transportation would be expensive, Unsullied were expensive, and anyway if he were to use them, he would have everyone against him on moral grounds anyway. The Lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep but if he is not careful the sheep might overwhelm him and trample him to death.

A real shame. He would have loved to send 5,000 unsullied at Renly's forces and wipe that smug look off the young pretenders face.

* * *

After sleeping on it, the next morning Tywin Lannister wrote letters for several ravens to carry. He sent them to the head-quarters of Sell-sword companies in the Riverlands, the Reach, and the Westerlands.

He was very familiar with each of the companies. He offered them different sums for different army sizes. Some were slightly more expensive but worth it.

1 week later, he got replies back, saying that the leaders of each company would come to Golden Tooth and discuss with him.

1 week after that, he was sitting in a large room in Golden Tooth, with officers of several companies.

* * *

There were 4 men in total. 2 were representatives for the Golden Company, 1 was a representative for _The Trident company_ , a sell-sword company based west of the Twins, on the south bank of the Trident. And one was for _The Iron Company_, a sell-sword army based in the Crownlands, named due to closer proximity to Kings-landing.

The Golden company was known to be treacherous, but Tywin had little concern. They were lead by gold and exactly who could match Tywin Lannister for gold?

The representatives were not local, that was plain. One of them was a fair skinned bearded man with squinty eyes and a red beard, while being completely bald. Tywin's first guess that he was originally from Pentos. His skin was a dead giveaway that he had a taste for wine that couldn't be satisfied.

The other man was a darker skinned, probably from Myr, he was much taller and thinner. He looked absolutely serious, as if mimicking Tywin. He kept fidgeting with his fingers. Tywin pretended not to notice.

The man who was from the Trident company had the clear look of a commoner who had risen to luxury. He was quite plump with a smile that revealed yellowed teeth. Not a pretty sight.

The representative from the Iron Company obviously did a better job at looking more presentable to his possible employer. He was a stout and sturdily built giant, that faintly reminded Tywin of Gregor Clegane. The man obviously fought in battle, because he held several scars about his arms and even one on his neck. He had an air of authority about him and his dark-brown hair had ran down to his shoulders, which bore an olive skin. No surprise there, sell-swords in Westros often came from Essos.

'' Lord Tywin, I introduce myself as Edwyn Polaris, a representative and a commander of the Iron Company.'' The Iron representative stated.

The other 3 followed suit. The bald drunk from the Golden Company went by Aegon Hill. The dark-skinned Mry native went by Salladaar Vaheen , and the glutton from the Trident company went by Raymon Trant, who turned out to have a score to settle with Eddard and Renly personally- his brother Meryn Trant had been among the Kings-guard killed by Renly's men during the takeover of the Iron throne.

'' Lord Tywin, you summoned us here because you had offers to make us. We understand that you are in a perilous situation in this war and you believe that your gold will turn the tide. So make your offer and explain to us why we should even bother to care.'' Aegon Hill stated.

Tywin brushed over that insult. He had worse by Walder Frey.

'' I came to each of you because you are renowned for your efficiency in commanding armies in battle. You have turned the tide in several major battles over the course of Westros History. And this is House Lannister, the richest house in the seven kingdoms. Here are my offers:

Golden company: 4 million dragons, in exchange for 30,000 sell-swords. '' _Best to make the offer sweet, the Golden company has the most sell-swords to offer and they are generally on par with the Gold-cloaks. _

''Trident Company: 2.1 Million dragons in exchange for 21,000 sell-swords.'' _The Trident company sell-swords are not as well trained and disciplined as the other two. They can only expect a cheaper price. _

''Iron Company: 3.5 million dragons for 24,000 sell-swords. ''_I used the Iron company a few times in my lifetime. They are reliable. And not too expensive. _

All in all, that accumulated to 9.6 million dragons, in exchange for 75,000 sell-swords.

After a moment of consideration, Edwyn Polaris finally talked.

'' You ask for a very high quantity of our men. But you have also given very generous and delectable terms.''

Tywin was only interested in one thing. '' Can you meet this or not?''

'' We beg to be allowed to discuss and consider your offer.'' Aegon replied.

'' Very well, do so. How long would you require?''

'' Expect our answer within the hour.'' Polaris answered.

Tywin decided to wait while having a light lunch of cheese, fried bread, Blood orange, and venison sausage, washing it down with severely watered down wine.

He didn't want any distractions. He needed their answer.

Half an hour later, he heard that the representatives from each sell-sword company had their answers.

* * *

Polaris spoke for all of them. '' We have considered your offers to each of our companies and we find that we are not strained in anyway. We can meet your requests, provided that you can meet your side of the agreement. ''

'' A Lannister always pays his debts.'' Tywin answered.

'' Yes indeed. In that case, don't be alarmed when you see several armies coming to your doorstep here, or wherever you place them. They are your new armies. So let us just finish up the final details, and our business is done for the day. ''

After Tywin resolved the matters of payments and positioning of the armies, the representatives got up, nodded, and left.

75 thousand men. In a single day he had more than doubled his armies, ensuring that he outnumbered Renly by about 40,000 men.

Within the week his new men would be arriving for him to take command of. Then he would launch a massive counter attack against the arrogant deluded fool Renly.

_And you are you, the proud lord said_

_that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of different colour_

_that's all I know_

_For in a coat of red or a coat of gold, _

_A lion still has claws. _

For the first time in decades, Tywin allowed a very small smile that was soon gone without a trace.

(** So here is chapter 6. I know I have been taking longer than usual for updating. This chapter was rather stubborn for me.**

**I put the Joffery vs Cersei part in just as an idea. Generally the two seem to get off well but put them both into a bad mood, strip them of their '' rightful'' titles, and then lock them in a room together and sooner or later blows will be exchanged. Its simply impossible to avoid. Joffery is a vicious brat, and the Game of Thrones Wiki page described Cersei as a '' petulant child inhabiting an adult's body.'' **

**This is my first chapter that is almost exclusivly serving Tywin's point of view and I hear he is extremely difficult to write about. **

**Personally, I don't find him too difficult, depending on the plot scenario. Of course you do have to spend a while writing before you can get his character right. **

**Please let me know how this chapter is. The suspense is brewing. **


	7. Dead Dragons and Dead Stags

Chapter 7. 

Joffery and Cersei had gotten into two more fights that week before they finally calmed down. It didn't escape Renly's attention.

'' Unbelievably Childish. These are the two that Tywin Lannister want's to rule the Realm. These are the two that would have ruled if not for Lord Stark and I.'' He remarked to Margery.

* * *

After they had passed, Renly offered to take Margery to see the ancestral remains of the Targaryans.

'' They were mad, as Robert was fond of saying but they were one of the most powerful and legendary houses in the History of Westros. Would you like to see them? Now granted you might find the remains creepy-''

'' On the contrary Renly. I think it would be absolutely fascinating to see them.'' Margery brightly answered.

'' Then let's go. ''

A few minutes later, they had arrived in the great Sept of Baelor, where the remains of the Targaryan Dynasty lay.

'' These are the remains of Aegon the Conqueror, named for his great conquest of Westros, where he took every kingdom except for Dorne. Not that Dorne is an appetizing prize. For centuries, the Targaryans ruled on. They were the most powerful. Their earlier generations flew alongside the great and powerful Dragons. Even when the Dragons died out the Targaryans remained powerful. Right there, is the skull of the biggest Dragon to fly the skies of Westros. '' He pointed towards a very large dragon skull.

'' I always wanted to see the remains of a great Dragon.'' Margery said.

'' And now you have. Now as we go along this hallway, we see the remains of the later Targaryans. Unfortunately those were the ones that started going mad. Aerion Targaryan. He was the eldest uncle of the Mad King. He had also descended into madness.  
He had dreamed of dragons and idolized them. But by then the dragons had all died out. But he had believed that there was a way still. He had been obsessed with dragons, not riding one, but _becoming_ a dragon, flying powerful in the sky, swift and agile. Raining fire on enemies and prey alike. Some say that he believed he was in fact a dragon in human form.  
By this time he was in the later part of his life. The madness had engulfed him so completely, that his mind had lead to the conclusion that drinking Wildfire, one of the hottest flammable substances on earth, would transform him into a great powerful dragon. But as history has shown, he was...incorrect. ''

Renly continued walking alongside Margery and the remains of the Targaryan dynasty, showing her several more rulers, including Aegon V and Maegor the Cruel.

Finally he stopped at the final one.

'' And this is the last of the Targaryan rulers. Areys II Targaryan. Also known as the Mad King. He had gone into madness, that was no surprise. By this time one of every three Targaryans went mad. But Areys had a much worse case. I don't know if you remember his rule. It ended 17 years ago. But Robert told me tale after tale of the Mad King.

His was a different type of madness. Aerion for example had abnormal ideas of what he was and was not capable of. Maegor the Cruel was extremely oppressive to his people and even more so to his opponents. Even my brother Stannis would have reeled in horror, and he lived his life abiding by the harshest terms of law. '' He stopped to get his breath while Margery listened attentively.

''But Areys had an extreme case of Paranoia and belief in immortality. He believed that everyone was out to get him, and that he was leagues above even his loyal servants. He started out as a good king, loved by all. Then the madness took him. He started acting extremely shortsighted.

But there is one shortsighted move we have to thank Areys for. Tywin Lannister, the current hand of the king, had offered his daughter Cersei's hand in marriage to Areys son Prince Rhaegar Targaryan. Areys spurned his offer and to add injury to insult, he took Tywin's eldest son Jaime Lannister as one of his Kings-guard. Tywin resigned office and headed back to Casterly Rock with his remaining family.

This meant that Areys lacked the powerful Lannisters to help him during Robert's rebellion. During this time he got increasingly insane. He killed hundreds of people because the voices in his head kept telling him that they were his enemies. Of course he went too far by killing Lord Eddard's brother and father. Then Robert and Lord Stark rebelled, crushing his armies at the Trident. In Areys last moments he intended to burn down Kings-landing to spite Robert.

But his end was brought about by Jaime Lannister. '' Renly finished.

'' And look at what they created though.'' Margery looked around. '' Greatness does come at its cost, Renly.''

* * *

Hours afterwards, Renly was sitting on the Iron throne, judging people brought before him.

The first one was a singer named Marillon, accused of singing a song insulting to Robert.

Upon request he sung it to Renly.

Renly barely bit his lip in time to keep from laughing. '' A rather amusing song. My brother would either have decapitated you in a single stroke, or laughed so hard he would have been gargling wine from the morning. Some would want you to pay a penalty for insulting the king, but Robert has joined the hundreds of past kings. I doubt he would be offended in the grave. You can go now.''

'' Thank you, thank you your grace.'' Marillon stammered. He picked up his harp and left.

The next person brought before Renly was a fleet captain named Davos Seaworth.

'' Ah, the Onion knight. I heard much about you. You faithfully served my brother for much of your life, even when he designed to take the throne for himself, do you deny this?'' He asked.

'' I do not deny this... your grace. Stannis was like a king to me.'' Davos immediately regretted what he said. _You fool. Stannis might have been your king but he is dead now. Renly is king. He killed Stannis._

Renly didn't take offence. '' You faithfully served Stannis, you were his simple servant. You helped him in so many ways. You even saved his life a few times. During Robert's rebellion, you smuggled a cart of salted fish and onions into Storms end and saved the lives of everyone there. And in return... Stannis shortened your hand.'' He finished, with a tone of disappointment at the end.

'' He did your grace. He also made me a knight. '' Davos answered.

'' A drop in the bucket compared to what you did for him. Especially considering that he cut off the first joint of your left hand. Rather ungrateful don't you agree?

Now listen carefully Davos: You served my brother loyally but Stannis is dead. He was killed after betraying me and attempting to take this city just so he could sit on the Iron Throne. As Stannis fondly stated, the penalty for Treason is Death, yet he died in battle.'' Renly stated.

Eddard was sitting in a chair on one side of the Iron throne watching.

_This man Davos has served Stannis far more loyally than I did, and Stannis was the elder brother. _

_And Stannis didn't die in battle. He was already defeated, devastated and broken. He was retreating to his ship when the Tyrells found him and set his rowboat on fire with him trapped on it. _

He glanced at one of the new Kings-guard members, Loras Tyrell, who stood vigilant. It was no secret that he had fired the arrow that doomed Stannis to a horrible death by fire. And it had been Loras who killed Stannis's priestess, Melissandre.

Renly continued speaking to Davos Seaworth. '' However, you acted in service to the man you thought would sit on the Iron throne. If you pledge you fealty to me, as you once did with Stannis, there will be no reprimands for what you have done. You must swear here before me and before court. ''

'' You would pardon a traitor that quickly your grace?''

'' You tirelessly served Stannis, who had designed for the Iron Throne. You had grown close together. You did what you thought was right. Now you can do the same again.''

Davos was silent for a moment. Then he raised his voice, speaking clearly.

'' Your Grace, I swear my undying loyalty to you, as I swore to your brother. I am your man.''

'' Do you swear to remain loyal, to fight for your king, to protect the kings people?''

'' I swear, your grace.'' Davos answered.

'' Then rise, Captain Davos Seaworth. Ser Loras Tyrell will show you to your new ship.'' Renly commanded.

He motioned to Loras to come to him. '' Escort Ser Davos to the _Sea Hoove. _He will captain that ship. Make sure he gets to know the crew and the ship. It will be his.. _''_

Loras nodded. '' As you command your grace.''

He took Davos towards the galleys.

* * *

And last of all came a man who had been dishonoured and exiled. He was brought before Renly, his reddish hair growing long.

Ser Jorah Mormont.

'' Jorah.'' Renly began. '' I am told that last time you stepped foot in Westros, you tried to sell poachers into slavery. You were exiled. You had been working for a pardon ever since. You are also said to have been with the last of the Targaryans.''

'' I was your grace. I was there when it happened. ''

'' Lord Varys has vouched for you, saying you earned your pardon. When my brother Robert ruled, you and Varys worked together to stop the last of the Targaryans. Varys had told me but I would wish to hear in detail from you. Everything.''

'' I found the last two Targaryans with the Dothraki. Visereys Targaryan had sold his younger sister Daenerys Targaryan as a wife to a Dothraki leader. His name was Khal Drogo. The arrangement was that Drogo would supply an army to Visereys to take the Iron Throne. I was with them the entire time, informing Varys of their movements.  
But Drogo had made no such move to give Visereys his throne though. The Dragon prince became impatient. One night he drunkenly threatened Drogo and Daenerys. They killed him by pouring a pot of molten gold on his head. This was before I heard news of Robert's death. '' Jorah explained.

'' So one of the Targaryans already went mad. And so he was killed before he could present a threat to us.'' Renly summarized. '' What happened afterwards?''

''A week after, we had stopped into a village. Then, one of Varys little birds came and told me that I had received my pardon, and gave it to me.

Less than half an hour later, Daenerys Targaryan died suddenly, having succumbed to poisoned wine. I had escaped in the Chaos. I don't know what happened to the assassin. I travelled towards the coast and found a captain taking his crew to Kings-landing. I showed him both gold and my pardon and I was taken aboard. The journey was well, few storms. And now I am here. With my pardon. ''

'' You have served the realm well. The last of the Targaryans have been eradicated at last, and all threats they would hold to the realm. You ask for a pardon, and your rightful claim to Bear Island. You deserve that but more. For your service to the realm, I also award you 50,000 gold dragons for you to use as you see fit. The Realm is ever thankful for your service. ''

Jorah rose up and thanked Renly.

Afterwards, Eddard stopped by Renly. '' So it's true. The last of the Targaryans have been wiped out.''

'' Precisely. I had nothing to do with it. Robert was the one who wanted them all killed. We were fighting for the Throne when they were killed. ''

'' Visereys was a fool, but Daenerys was barely not a child. ''

'' I had nothing to do with this. And we have more important matters to deal with anyway. Namely the Lannisters.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

'' Are the men at Riverrun yet?'' Tywin asked his brother Kevan.

'' Almost at the doorstep. They killed all the scouts they could find. They are waiting for the signal.'' Kevan answered.

'' Is Jaime prepared for this?'' Tywin asked.

'' Notified and prepared, to meet and assist us.''

'' Good. Give the order to attack.''

It had been a week and a half since Tywin had purchased those 75,000 sellswords. In total he had an army of 115,000 men, excluding the 30,000 men that Jaime was in control of. Jaime was holding Riverrun under siege, but the Tullys were refusing to back down. So Tywin would use his men to attack Riverrun and hope to succeed where Jaime had so far failed, even if it was with only sheer numbers.

Riverrun was well defended and if Jaime were to attack, he would suffer high casualties. So far he had been engaging the Tully armies that were camped outside. He had been winning minor victories but Renly's reinforcements had tipped the scales in the Tully's favour, forcing Jaime to retreat back.

Tywin had been studying a map of Riverrun, how to get in easiest. According to scout reports, Edmure Tully had a garrison of 13,000 men inside. Considering their strategic advantage of being garrisoned inside the castle, they might as well be about 25,000 men. Still, the assault would be fast, all at once, relentless, and brutal.

The bigger threat was the 20,000 men Renly had sent there to reinforce Edmure Tully. Those were the real problem.

The plan was simple: Jaime would attack with his own men against the Baratheon armies, and luring them out into open battle. Tywin's main host would meet them from the side and obliterate the Baratheon reinforcements. That would obliterate half of the defenders armies. Then Tywin would attack the castle itself and then break through the defenders lines, taking the castle Riverrun for the Lannister's.

'' Let's get ready. These trouts have been jumping in the rivers for far too long. Send a Raven to my son, tell him to strike. '' He ordered Kevan, who nodded and left.

He had lost face to Renly for far too long. He had to take Riverrun soon. Eddard Stark's boy, Robb had finally started mobilizing the North for War.. Sooner or later they would come and he would have another enemy to deal with in the Riverlands.

* * *

Jaime lead the charge towards the Baratheon lines, who had just recovered from the hail of arrows Jaime had sent at them. He knew what he was supposed to do- attack the Baratheon forces and lure them into the field, where Tywin would come.

The shouts of the Baratheon army grew louder as they moved into defence positions. But sooner or later, they would be chasing after Jaime.

He outnumbered the leader there- Christopher Smallwood 3 to 2, but they would not go down without a fight.

His army met Smallwoods in a crash, the Lannister soldiers sweeping in like a tide, gaining ground, pushing the Baratheon's back- until the Stag counterattacked.

The battle was a blur for Jaime. Everywhere a frenzied killing occurred. He killed his first man of the battle, a spear-man foot soldier. His second was a Tarly knight who charged at him with a sword in one hand and a spear in another. The next kill was an archer. No matter what, they were no match for him.

But the rest of the Baratheon army was fighting to the death. They were outnumbered but they didn't seem to care at all. 2 Lannister Cavalry were surrounded and killed by Baratheon cavalry. Another Horse-backed soldier lost his horse and he was impaled by a spear.

'' Fall back, Fall Back!'' Jaime hollered, as he killed another Baratheon knight.

Almost immediately most of his army began to pull back, clearing a path and they fled the charging Baratheon army.

Jaime was among the last to flee, cutting down a final two enemy solders on his way.

But a fraction of his army was surrounded and trapped by Baratheon forces. They were unable to cut through and the Stags simply started killing them first.

Amory Lorch was among those killed. He desperately tried to fight his way through, but a sword found its way through his chest. Christopher Smallwood's forces proceeded to annihilate the trapped Lannister forces.

But even as their trapped comrades were slaughtered, Jaime lead the majority of his forces away, and eventually, the Baratheon's gave chase.

Three quarters across the field, and suddenly came the louder, relentless pounding of hooves, signalling Tywin's main army arriving.

The attack was overwhelming. The Baratheon forces, already having a bloody nose from Jaime's initial attack were slaughtered by the sheer overwhelming numbers of Tywin's sell-swords.

In less than half an hour, the Lannisters emerged victorious. There were no prisoners. Every single troop loyal to Renly was slaughtered. Christopher Smallwood himself was slain, his body twitching as Jaime pulled the sword out of his chest.

The Lannister casualties were rather light compared to Small-woods. Jaime had lost about 2400 men in total, before Tywin's host of sell-swords had come in. 104 of the sell-swords were killed but Tywin's own westermen were completely untouched.

Amory Lorch's corpse was found in the battle field.

The Baratheon defenders had fought bravely but it was insufficient to even slow down the Lannister host.

'' We won Tywin. '' Kevan reported.

'' Good. Tell the men to continue moving. By morning we should have control of Riverrun. ''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Edmure Tully was supping with his uncle, Bryden '' Blackfish'' Tully, when the Raven arrived, carrying news.

He took the message from the Raven's talons and read it. The message was not that clear, it had been written in a hurry.

He gulped.

'' What's the news? Does Smallwood have something to say?'' The Blackfish asked.

'' Yes.'' Edmure said quietly. His throat felt like it was about to close up.

'' And?''

'' Christopher Smallwood's dead. Tywin Lannister attacked with the tens of thousands of sell-swords he bought weeks ago, and they obliterated Smallwood's army and killed him. They had 25,000 men.''

For a second there, Bryden lost his tongue. Then he recovered.

'' Let me see that.''

He read the letter. '' Seven hells. Tywin Lannister just wiped out the Baratheon army that Renly sent to defend Riverrun. A scout told us that he had about 120,000 men. Which means...''

'' That there is nothing left between him and Riverrun.'' Edmure finished.

**( And a little bit of a cliff-hanger. I took a while to write this out because I don't have an editor, so I have to check everything. **

**Ok down to buisness: I actually killed off Daenereys Targaryan. Something that has not happened that often, considering how popular she is. In Fanfiction she only has been killed off a few times, and only at the very end of the ever long Song of Ice and fire, which is still being sung. ( The events of the books is what I mean.) **

**But I haven't seen any fanfics where she has been killed off as early as season one, which of course would change almost everything. **

**Now lets get to why: First of all, this is Game of Thrones and the mortality rate is far higher than**** Smallpox. I already spared the lives of Eddard Stark, Syrio Forel, and Renly Baratheon, while disposing of some other rather despised characters. ( Joffery and Cersei are locked in a tower. Gregor Clegane, Stannis, Melisandre, and Amory Lorch are dead.) so I already am being much more generous than GRRM.**

**And secondly, the reason why everyone is rooting for Daenereys is because Westros is war torn between different factions, perusing the almighty Iron Throne, none of whom would be suitable. ( Joffery is a vicious brat, his mother is just as bad, Stannis inspires no loyalty from anyone, Robb Stark is almost as shortsighted as Joffery, and Tywin Lannister is hated for his unnecessary brutality towards his enemies.)**

**And on top of that, Daenereys has both a somewhat gentle heart, while viciously burning her enemies to the ground. Of course we want her to fly across the Narrow Sea and set everyone we don't like on fire, before claiming her Iron Throne. **

**But the fact is that in this story, Eddard's actions change everything: Renly is on the Iron Throne and he is extremely well liked throughout much of Westros. On top of that, he has Eddard Stark backing him, along with the Tyrells, who are the most powerful family in Westros, and are a nice balance between the high moral princibles of the Starks, and the determination to win at all costs that the Lannister's are well known for. **

**The Lannister's have been declared traitor's to the realm. The resulting war only has _two_ kings battling- between King Renly, and Tywin Lannister, who is the real power behind the Lannisters.**

**Therefore, the Realm will be more likely to reach peace between the two factions. Because of that, Daenereys would actually be causing more problems than she's worth in her quest to take the Throne.**

**So anyway, here is chapter 7.**


	8. Of Blackmail and the price of the crown

Chapter 8.

Tywin walked along the grounds of Riverrun, paying no attention to the cold winds of autumn. He could warm up in the castle, where the Lion Banner now flew in place of the trout.

He had launched an overwhelming assault on Riverrun last night, using 100,00 men against the 13,000 Tully garrison inside Riverrun. This was no prolonged siege. This was a quick, massive assault that broke the enemy lines.

He had killed 11,470 of the 13,000 Tully soldiers inside the castle, only losing 3200 men in the process. He had stormed the walls and tore down the Trout banner, and had another man replace it with the Lannister Banner, of the golden Lion.

In capturing high value prisoners, they were not so lucky.

Hostor Tully was unable to escape, being on his deathbed. It didn't matter, because one of the sell-swords had murdered him before Tywin could capture him.

His son Edmure Tully had also been captured, and was currently sulking in his prison cell. There went Eddard Starks brother in law.

But the Black-fish had escaped Riverrun and had not been found yet. When Tywin questioned Edmure, all he yielded was Edmure smugly saying that the Blackish had swam away.

But that was of little difference.

The Lannister's had taken Riverrun. They had captured most of the Tully's there. They were at a strategic advantage in the Riverlands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

It was a sunny, crisp morning in Kings-landing, one day after the fall of Riverrun.

Eddard was sitting at a small council seat, as Varys, Littlefinger, and the other council members awaited Renly.

The King had made it a habit to join small council meetings as often as possible, but usually he acted like everything was a chess game to him and so it was up to Eddard to take matters seriously enough to make a decision.

Three meetings were held each week, to keep up to date with the issues of the realm.

The debt was a significant issue.

But Eddard had finally found the continuous leak that kept mounting their debts despite his efforts to pay it down.  
Littlefinger, who had been known for finding money whenever Robert had needed it, had been discovered by Eddard to have actually been borrowing massive amounts from the Iron Bank of Bravos, as well as other banks on both shores of the Narrow Sea.

To this day, both the Hand of the King and Renly held Littlefinger in contempt for intentionally racking up the crowns debt over the years without telling anybody.

At any rate thought, the crown was still 2.9 million Dragon's in debt.  
When Eddard had first come to Kings-landing, the crown owed 3 million Gold Dragons to the Lannister's, and the rest to local and international banks. But when Tywin had revolted against the crown after Cersei was arrested, her son dethroned, by default this canceled the debts the crown owed, slashing their total debt in half. Still, 3 million dragons was a lot.

* * *

Finally Renly arrived. '' My lords, take your seats. '' he helped himself to a chair.

He grabbed a peach, and took a bite out of it, chewing slowly and loudly, much to the annoyance of Eddard.

'' Lord Varys, I believe you have tidings for us?'' He asked the Spider.

'' My lords, there is much that has been told. As you already know, Visereys Targaryan and his younger sister Daenerys Targaryan are dead. Visereys was executed by the Dothraki he trusted, and Daenerys poisoned by wine. This means the Targaryans are no longer a threat to the Realm. ''

'' Very well.'' Renly said with a mouthful of peach. '' That takes care of that matter then. My brother would have celebrated with 10 whores and Dornish Wine, gods give him rest. Continue on Varys.''

Eddard bit back a sign of annoyance. Renly certainly was not either of his brothers. Robert would either have roared in joy and ordered the cooks to prepare a feast ( with lots and lots of wine), or maybe sighed in disappointment, depended on if he still wanted the Targaryan girl dead.

Stannis would have kept a stone cold expression and acknowledged everything Varys said, before moving on to the next matter.

But Renly simply made a joke about his brother while munching on a peach. ( Seven hells he did love peaches. )

In fact he almost never acted as serious as his other two brothers would have at council meetings. Rather, he was the one person with an opinion no one would have cared about except for his kingly status.

* * *

Nonetheless, Varys continued on and what he said next had Eddard's windpipe feeling like it was closed.

'' This news is grave. Very grave. Last week I told you that Tywin Lannister resorted to buying tens of thousands of sell-swords. My little birds told me that an estimated 80,000 sell-swords have been purchased by the Lion. On top of that, he has 55,000 of his own Lannister soldiers, with Gregor and his host of 3,000 men having been obliterated a month ago. ''

'' So you have told us the week before. What is the later news?'' Eddard asked impatiently.

'' My lords, I would not have thought that one day everything would be fine and the next day this happened but it has: Riverrun has fallen to the Lannister's. According to a Raven I received last night, Tywin used his sell-swords and his son Jaime's host to attack our Baratheon reinforcements first. Jaime attacked Christopher Smallwood's host of 25,000 men. The two armies fought for a small while, then Jaime suddenly pulled back. Both sides suffered moderate casualties. Lannister officer Amory Lorch was among the dead I hear.

''Smallwood lead his forces to chase the Kingslayer, when Tywin's own sell-swords and banner-men fell upon him, slaughtering his entire army within a couple hours. After the Lannister's emerged victorious, Tywin decided not to give the now vulnerable Tully's a chance to recover. He would not accept a simple siege to hope to Starve Riverrun out. Instead, he waited until the night fell, then he bridged the moat around Riverrun, and launched an assault on the castle, an army of 100,000 strong up against the badly outnumbered defenders. The Castle fell within a matter of hours. Tywin now has a seat at the fronts of the war, that is not confined to the Westerlands, and has struck a grievous blow against our military might. '' The Spider finished, and then sat down.

Everyone sat there stunned. Even Renly had temporarily forgotten about the half-eaten peach in his hand.

_Riverrun has fallen. _Eddard thought. _Catalyn. What will she say? First her son is crippled by the Kingslayer. Then her eldest daughter is captured by Tywin Lannister. Now her childhood home has fallen to the Lannister's. _

'' How... How many of the Tully family did the Lannister's find?'' He choked out.

'' There were three Tully's in there: Lord Hostor Tully, bedridden from old age, his younger brother, Bryden Tully, and his son Edmure Tully. According to my source, one of Tywin's soldiers murdered Hostor Tully in his bed, drove a spear through his heart. Bryden Tully was not present when the castle fell, perhaps he escaped. Edmure Tully has been captured by Jaime.'' Varys reported.

_Catalyn's father. Dead. Her younger brother- captured by the Lannister's. _It seemed the world was going a little darker each day.

_I hope that Robb has already left Winterfell with his army._ He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Robb shivered slightly as he walked about the Stark camp, beside his companion, Theon Greyjoy.

With Eddard down in Kings-landing, serving as Hand of the King, Robb had unofficially become the Warden of the North. His mother Catalyn had received a raven from Riverrun warning the Stark's of the Lannister aggression against King Renly. Robb had then amassed an army throughout the North and had then marched southwards, to either meet Renly's forces, and the Tyrells, as allies, or to face and fight the Lannister's.

They were a couple days from the north bank of the Trident right now, where they would need the Frey's permission to cross, in order to rejoin with their southern allies and battle their northern Enemies.

Robb had accumulated a total of 15,000 men total, marching with him down south. It had been rather difficult to rally the 15,000 because they saw the current war between Tywin and Renly to be '' southern affairs'' and considering that Eddard Stark was in no danger, and that Renly was in a stronger position than Tywin, they were hard to convince to join the fight.

Nonetheless, the Wolves had joined the war between the Stag and the Lion. And now Robb Stark was heading South.

* * *

Riverrun was rather cold compared to Casterly Rock. The chill of Autumn had definitely set in a great while ago, and even the great fires didn't prevent Jaime from running into cold parts of the Castle.

He-along with his father and rest of his family at war- had moved into the Castle of Riverrun, the morning after it fell from Tywin's intense unrelenting assault on its defenders. Edmure Tully had been taken prisoner and put in a tower cell. Sansa had been removed from her prison tent and shared Edmure's cell.

* * *

Tywin was up in the top floor already tirelessly making new war plans for different scenarios, whether Renly counter-attacked, or simply sent men to surround the Lannister host, or what so ever. Tywin had made it extremely clear that their political hostages they had gained were not to be harmed or killed, if only because Cersei was still a captive.

Cersei. Not a night passed where Jaime didn't lie awake, thinking about what his twin must be going through.

_God-damn that Renly. I should have gutted him before I fled Kings-landing. And Seven curse Stark too. I kill the man who burned his father and strangled his brother and what does he do? He first kidnaps my brother, then uses Renly to imprison my sweet sister. I should have slit his throat in Kings-landing, or at least taken him to Father. _

He was getting extremely impatient. It had been a month and a half since they had captured Stark's eldest daughter and sent him the letter, and yet neither Renly nor Stark had made any effort to release Cersei or even negotiate.

_And just as well. The Seven know just how much that little boy Renly would love to taunt me about Cersei, while Eddard looked on with the honourable facade, whispering things in Renly's ears. _

But at any rate, Jaime was feeling dissatisfied. He and Tywin had captured Riverrun- Catalyn's girlhood home, but Eddard was the threat. The Tyrell's were a threat. Renly was just a peach loving friendly figure for both the Rose and the Wolves. The Lannister's had won a major victory and he had won several minor victories in this war so far, but they were hardly closer to taking Renly's head off and freeing his twin- and his '' niece and two nephews''.

He had decided that he had waited enough. He was going to get his sister back. And if it was done by making Eddard squirm, then by all means.

* * *

Jaime walked towards the tower cells and walked into the cell holding Edmure and Sansa.

The Stark girl glanced at him in fear, though she composed herself rather quickly. Edmure gave him a look full of hatred.

A guard entered as well, to protect Jaime.

'' Leave us. Don't worry. If they try anything I'm more than a match for the two of them combined.'' The guard left, closing the door.

Jaime turned towards the prisoners and sat down.

'' So then, lets get down to business. You have been here for several days now. Do you like it?'' He asked them.

Edmure said nothing, just glared at Jaime. He paid no attention.

'' I like it well enough... Ser.'' Sansa replied, her tone empty and full of duty.

Jaime suddenly slammed a dagger into the wooden table, barely missing Sansa's hand, causing her to jump back. He then kicked down a candle and watched Sansa cower in fear at their bright flames that burned across the stone floor, burning the weeds that came through the cracks. After waiting a few seconds, he ground the flames out with his shoes. As Sansa rose back to the table, Jaime suddenly overturned it and sent her falling back.

'' I said, do you enjoy your captivity here?'' He asked, a hint of venom in his voice.

Sansa gulped in fear. '' Yes- No, I do not like it here.'' She stammered, in her quest to get the answer 'right.'

'' How dare you Kingslayer! She's just a child! Or are you no better than stabbing old men in the back, hurting children and Fucking your sister?'' Edmure exclaimed, as he rose to his feet.

Jaime struck him in the side of the head, sending him to the ground. He kicked Tully's face 4 times until he heard the shattering of his nose breaking.

Edmure howled in pain, covering his nose.

Seething, Jaime turned back towards Sansa, who was cowering in fear at him now. '' Please, please don't harm me! I didn't do anything wrong! I had nothing to do with my father's treason!''

Jaime smirked. '' Rather easy to turn against your father when he's half a world away and your a frightened little dove. How many times did my sister call you that? I heard her call you that several times when you thought you would marry my nephew. ''

'' Please, I will do anything you want, just don't hurt me.'' Sansa begged.

'' Now we are getting somewhere. Now here is the problem: Your father and his fellow usurper Renly, had kidnapped my sister, the Queen, and her three children. My father already sent a letter demanding their return, after we found you travelling the unsafe River-lands. Eddard has so far refused. However, I think he might be more willing to comply if his dear eldest daughter was the one asking. ''

He presented a quill with ink and paper to Sansa.

'' I want you to write a letter to your father, requesting that he return the Queen and her children to me. Immediately. State that you fear for your life, for a Lannister always pays his debts, and that I will do absolutely anything to make him change his mind. Remind him what happened the last time he helped kidnap one of my siblings. I'm sure that scar on his leg, and the loss of his body-guard, will remind him. Tell him that I have made it clear, that you and your uncle will die should my sister come to harm. ''

Immediately Sansa was dipping the quill into the ink and frantically writing the letter that Jaime wanted, as if her life depended on it.

* * *

Jaime waited patiently. When the little dove was finished, he read it.

_Father. _

_Riverrun has fallen. The Lannister's have brought me here. _

_So far, Lord Tywin has treated me well, allowed me to stay with my uncle in a Tower cell overlooking the Moat. _

_However, I am still fearful. _

_Tywin's son, Ser Jaime Lannister has been acting aggressive towards the prisoners. It's because his sister is hostage. _

_Father, I fear for my life. Jaime has been acting unpredictable, and already has hurt Edmure in a fit of rage over his sister. He has repeatedly threatened my life. He means to kill me and my uncle both, if Queen Cersei dies. _

_For this reason, I beg of you, to convince Renly to release Cersei from her captivity, and her three children, Prince Joffery and his siblings Tommen and Myrcella. I fear for what will happen to me if you delay. _

_Jaime says that a Lannister always pays his debts. He also said to remind you what happened to you the last time you kidnapped a Lannister. He says that the deep leg wound you suffered and the death of Jory Cassel would serve to remind you._

_Father, I beg of you, please do not let him kill me. Release Cersei and her children from captivity, and Jaime swears that I will be returned unharmed to you. Otherwise I fear what may happen to me. _

_Please father. _

_Your daughter. _

'' Glad to know you didn't sign it yet. '' Jaime said after reading it. '' Long, but sweet. That should bring tears to poor old Ned's eyes. Oh and one more thing. I want you to sign the letter in a specific way, so your father knows that we both are serious. ''

He yanked the dagger out of the table. '' Give me your finger.'' He ordered, taking Sansa's index finger.

He started cutting his knife along her finger, and she gasped in pain. '' Please, stop, it hurts!'' she exclaimed, but he continued to cut a straight red line along part of her finger.

He heard the sound of shoes scraping against the floor, alerting him to the surroundings around him.

'' Sansa, NO! Kingslayer, get away from her!'' He heard Edmure shout as the red haired Tully charged at him.

Jaime swung to his feet and grabbed Edmure, stopping his attack. He brought the blunt end of his dagger down hard upon Edmure's temple, the thud loud and sickening, as Edmure collapsed, unconscious, a large bruise forming on his temple. The man slumped against the wall.

Sansa screamed this time, but was silenced as Jaime's attention was brought back to her.

'' Good, with him out of the way, our business can continue uninterrupted. I need you do do one more thing, little dove.''

Sansa nodded, while forcing tears to stay from her eyes.

Jaime continued on regardless. '' I need you to sign this letter. Not with the pen. With your bleeding finger. I want you to sign this letter to poor old Ned, with your blood. That way he will know exactly how serious I am. Now sign the letter, little dove, and I shall be off. ''

Sansa shuddered, but lifted her bleeding finger, and dragged it across the bottom of the letter, trembling all the while.

When she was finished, she lifted her finger.

The blood soaked the page a little but a single word could be seen in red blood.

_**Sansa Stark.**_

'' Very good. '' Jaime stood out and walked out the door.

'' Oh and one more thing: When your uncle wakes up, tell him that I kill men like him before breakfast everyday. In case he still has delusions that he can be the one to take me down. ''

He walked down the hallways towards the Ravens, a smug look on his face.

_Poor Ned. What will he think when he see's his daughters blood signing a letter, urging him to return Cersei to me? _

He gave the message to a raven, and then sent it to Kings-landing.

_And try not to hurt my sister Ned. Else-wise your daughter will have more to worry about than a bleeding finger. You know perfectly well. You didn't just take my sister hostage. You took my two son's. You took my daughter. Now I have your own daughter. _

* * *

Back in Kingslanding, Eddard paced the hallway, pondering over what he had discovered. Riverrun had fallen. Tywin had obliterated the joing Baratheo-Tyrell army they had sent to defend Riverrun in a single day, and had taken Riverrun itself in a single night. That meant that Tywin had good political leverage, and had a perfect stronghold in the Riverlands, near the front lines, where he could direct his side of the theater. In a day and a night, Tywin had gained a massive advantage on the battle-field.

That meant he could soon threaten the Crown lands. It seemed the death of his mad dog was making little difference after-all.

* * *

An hour later, Eddard walked straight up to the traitors walk, where Cersei lay imprisoned. Now she and Joffery were in separate cells, after they refused to stop exchanging blows.

He unlocked the door to Cersei's cell and walked straight in.

Cersei had never worn such a smug expression on her face since she had tried to put Joffery on the Iron Throne. It was very obvious that she knew what happened.

'' We meet again Eddard. What's wrong, lion got your tongue?'' She laughed in his face. '' Feeling a little tearful about your wife's home being captured? I suspect father and my brother will make it a nice Lannister stronghold. If I were your wife, I would tear my hair out in grief. That was her only home, unless you count the grey waste you seem to enjoy.''

'' Quiet!'' Eddard snapped. '' You would do well to remember your position. And you can't even control your own son. ''

Cersei scowled. '' Don't you dare insult my son, he is the-''

'' Bastard of your brother, I know. I don't think your brother is coming here any time soon. But maybe he might. Then I'll throw him into this cell with you and lock the door. Like you said, you and your brother belong together. ''

Unexpectedly, Cersei broke out into a huge burst of laughter. '' My Brother! Oh Lord Stark, I must thank you for reminding me about that. I got this letter this morning. The raven arrived where I was instead of the tower of the hand for some reason. Oh well, here is the letter. '' She pulled out a letter from underneath her bed.

'' Go on read it. I don't think you will be insulting my brother like that again, if you truely love your daughter.''

_Sansa? Did the King-slayer..._

He opened the letter. It was sent from Riverrun. And it contained Sansa's hand-writing, which was normally need, now having been written in a hurry, clearly with panic.

Cersei watched him read and savoured his increasingly worried- and enraged- look.

Sansa had written a frantic letter, saying she feared for her life, and that Jaime had sworn to kill her should Cersei ever come to harm. She begged Eddard to release Cersei, so that her own life would be guaranteed.

And when he saw Sansa's signature, now bright crimson with his daughter's blood...

He angerly crumpled the letter between his fist, now fully aware of Cersei's incredibly delighted expression.

'' I always thought that the little dove had a talent for doing as she was told. Such the obedient little dove. My brother never lets anyone get away with attacking his family. Remember what he did to your leg and your men when you captured our Imp brother? And Tyrion is a half-man, ugly and worthless. Imagine what Jaime will do to your eldest daughter now? I don't imagine that it will be rather pleasant. Did you enjoy the signature? My brother acts like a fool sometimes, I admit it but he does have a creative streak when it comes to making people do what he wants them to. '' She laughed.

'' No doubt. But your not going into his bed anytime soon. The North does not forget nor does it forgive. Jaime will not get away with this. Any ideas you might have of being released and sent to Jaime so you can be with him again, forget it. Your not going anywhere.'' Eddard snarled.

Cersei's smile sagged. '' Such a pity. I suppose next time, Jaime will send you a few of your little dove's fingers next time. He doesn't care what he has to do. 'The lion does not concern itself with the opinions of the sheep.' You don't know my brother at all, Stark. A Lannister always pays his debts. '' She taunted, as she closed the door.

* * *

Hours later, Eddard Stark sat next to King Renly and Queen Margery. Renly was dealing with the standard batch of people coming to beg favours or pardons's or something.

Renly sat very comfortably on the Iron Throne and it was not without modifications. Early into his reign he complained that the Iron Throne was extremely uncomfortable, and he cut himself a couple times. Eddard had replied that the Throne is not meant to be comfortable, because it represents ruling the people- you must never get too comfortable or too careless.

Renly ignored his explanation- and sent servants to place very comfortable cushions on the Throne, so that he never had to sit uncomfortably again. He even had several layers of cloth bound to the armrests of the Iron Throne, completely defeating the purpose of the throne being built the way it was. Renly treated this like solving a minor problem, not caring that every single king since Aegon's conquest 300 years ago, had sat on that Throne and had suffered through it, and had never tried to make the chair comfortable, due to its purpose. Renly had no such concerns.

Eddard had noticed a change in Renly. When he had simply been 4th in line ( actually 2nd), he had been almost carefree and lighthearted, and very friendly. He still was friendly, but he was starting to act more withdrawn from the world, except for his wife Margery, who he had become very close to.

_Its the crown that's pushing him down. The crown always pushes down its wearers. It bleeds those that wear it, that sit upon the Throne. Renly might have made the Throne more comfortable, but the crown is feeding off him. The crown always exacts a price on those that use its power. He who wears the cursed crown will have the power that it offers, but in return, will lose a piece of himself. It's not surprising that even the young bright Renly loses some of himself to the crown. _

He remembered what Cersei Lannister had once said, back in the Godswood Garden's when he confronted her about the illigitimacy of her children.

_''Jaime told me about it. You forced him off the Iron Throne, you were the first one at the Throne room. All you had to do was climb those steps and take the Throne for yourself. Such a sad mistake.''_

_'' I have made many mistakes in my life... but that wasn't one of them.'' _

_'' Oh but it was. When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die. ''_

He hadn't been bluffing when he said that it was no mistake that he left the Throne. He had learned a long time ago that even the Hand of the King, with all its duties, keeps his soul. But the crown always bleeds something from the Kings Soul. That was the true price of the Iron Throne. Not the men you have lost winning battles, not what you suffered in your quest to get the Throne, its a part of your soul.

* * *

Eddard had envied not a single king on that cursed throne. Every king seemed to be less... whole than other men.

The Targaryans held the throne for centuries, and one out of every three went mad.

Areys Targaryan had started his rule, mentally stable when he was Seven and Twenty. He was well liked, until the crown drove him mad. He got the crown. He paid for it with his very sanity. Just like many of his predecessors.

Robert had taken the throne, a renowned battle commander who smashed the Targaryan host at the Trident and freed the realm from the Mad King. And the Throne broke him, the stress turning him into a drunken, shortsighted fool.

Joffery had not sat on the Throne for more than 10 minutes and yet it had exacted its toll on him. The reason was because his mother had groomed him for succeeding his '' father'' to take the Iron Throne. The anticipation had taken its own toll, having rotted him to his near core. Cersei couldn't be entirely blamed for his petulant nature, because his siblings Tommen and Myrcella were good decent children who freely wandered the castle. Because they had not been groomed for the Iron Throne. So the crown had not exacted its toll on them, like it had on Joffery.

Such was the price of the crown that ruled Westros.

**( This was a very long chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. **

**I know, Jaime might have been a little too violent with Sansa, but remember: This is not the mud soaked crippled knight we see in the later seasons, who reflected on the error of his ways, who saved a companion even when he was unnecessarily putting himself in danger.  
This is the old Jaime, who threw Bran out a tower to prevent him from talking, who killed 5 of Eddard Stark's guards, in retaliation for Tyrion's kidnapping. And in this case, Cersei is the one in chains, Jaime is the one who is in power, and has Sansa hostage. **

**Sansa just runs into bad luck no matter where the plot goes, doesn't she? Except this isn't Joffery having her sadistically beaten and tortured for his entertainment.  
**** This is a calculated move by Jaime, to pressure Eddard into possible releasing Cersei and her children from custody. **

**And Riverrun has fallen, much quicker than it did in the canon version, due to the sellswords that Tywin purchased.**

**Obviously readers would question why Tywin just didn't purchase tens of thousands of sell-swords in the canon version and end the war quickly. Understand that in this story, Tywin only purchased that many sellswords out of extreme desperation. His only allies were the Westerlands, which he ruled anyway.**

**He only controlled a narrow southern strip of the Riverlands, and because Renly and Eddard took the throne, he doesn't even have the crownlands. The Stormlands follow Renly, and the North follows Eddard, both whom have declared Tywin an enemy of the crown, and a traitor to the Realm. And the debt that the crown owes him has been dissolved, because of his rebellion. To make matter's worse, the Reach has joined Renly, and Dorne, while neutral, would welcome the sight of Tywin's head on a spike. Tywin is surrounded by enemies, and has no friends outside of the Westerlands.**

**Purchasing sell-swords was a last resort. The sellsword companies are known for being treacherous and loyal to none but themselves and gold. Tywin is the richest man in Westros but at this point, that is the only advantage he has.**

So for the time being, the odds are close to evened between the two sides of the _War of the Stag and the Lion._ ( The name for the current civil war.)

**Next chapter will be delving more into Eddard's duties as Hand.**


	9. Playing the Game

'' Ser Jaime, your father requests to see you immediately.'' The servant told Jaime in his quarters in Riverrun.

Jaime sighed and propped himself off the comfortable chair facing the fire.

It was the following morning after he had sent that raven blackmailing Stark with his daughter's hand-writing and blood. By now Ned should have received the letter, if not, then in a few hours for sure.

He walked towards his father's headquarters, and waited at the door for his father to finish writing a letter, then he walked in as Tywin looked up at him.

'' Sit.'' He instructed Jaime like he was a dog.

Jaime took a chair, noting his father's mildly annoyed expression.

'' One of our men saw you sending a raven, carrying it eastwards. What were you doing?'' Tywin asked.

'' I sent it to Kings-landing. To Ned Stark.''

'' And?''

'' I sent him a letter explaining very clearly that we have his daughter hostage, and that her future safety might not be completely... guaranteed, if he didn't release my sister and her children and send them to us.''

Now Tywin looked both bored and annoyed. '' I already sent him a letter the night we captured Sansa Stark. I got no response. Why do you think you will get a different result. ''

'' Because I didn't write the letter. Sansa Stark did. I had her write a tear jerking letter, explaining that she feared for her life, and that she begged her father to release Cersei and her children to us. That little dove is talented at writing convincing letters.'' Jaime replied.

'' Obviously. One of the maester's had happened upon the cell containing Edmure Tully, and Sansa. Tully had a broken nose and his temple was severely bruised. Sansa looked frightened, and had a small cut across her finger, that looked like a knifes work. I don't suppose you had the stupidity to hurt our political hostages did you?'' Now there was a growling in Tywin's voice.

'' Edmure tried to attack me. As for Sansa, I came up with an idea to make poor old Ned snap. I did cut her finger with a knife, then I had her scrawl her name on the letter, with her own blood. '' Jaime couldn't resist a small smile.

Tywin wasn't as amused. '' You only accomplished one thing. You pissed off Ned Stark all over again. Neither he nor Renly are the kind of people to trade prisoners over emotions. He might even take his anger out on your sister because of this! Did you per-chance forget that we are at a disadvantage with Hostages? Renly has Cersei, a potential candidate as queen, Joffery, who is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, and Tommen and Myrcella, his two heirs! We on the other hand have no hostages that would weigh anything significant to Renly, and we only have the younger brother of Ned

Stark's wife, who is back in Winterfell, and Ned's heir 4th in line! Did you even think?'' Now Tywin was an octave from yelling.

Jaime wasn't done yet. '' Heir 4th in line, or not, that's the blood and panicked writing of Stark's fearful eldest daughter. He might just snap.''

'' He won't. But he might just harm Cersei in retaliation.'' Tywin snapped.

'' Ned's not the kind of man to harm a prisoner. His honour will get in the way long before he even dreams of it. The wolf is very, very _very_ agitated and worried by the opinions of the sheep. And Renly doesn't care about Sansa, because she's not part of his family.''

'' Ned's honour didn't stop him from joining forces with Renly to take Cersei off the Iron Throne, even when he knew full well that Stannis was the elder brother. And there is another problem: Renly has first taken Cersei hostage, then has sent letters, spreading disgusting slander about you and Cersei. Ned Stark is the reason Renly is king, and we have his daughter. If you send Renly and Ned a threatening letter with Sansa's blood on it, demanding your sister back, does that make it easier for us to disprove this slander or harder? Did you think about that?'' Tywin demanded.

_You can forget about disproving this '' slander'' father, I've been fucking my sister since the year I joined the Kings-guard. _Jaime wanted to say. He had to bite his tongue, otherwise he would have said it aloud. Tywin would probably have a heart attack if he learned that the rumours were true, or he would turn red and start yelling. Either had a likely probability. Nothing agitated Tywin like hearing his family legacy was in jeopardy.

And he still wasn't done scolding Jaime yet.

'' You acted like a lovestruck fool, and Lannister's do not act like fools! Cersei might suffer for this, and you made sure that Robb never bends the knee. He is at the trident as we speak and considering Walder Frey's insults toward's our family, it's only a matter of time before he crosses! He has 20,000 men, to add to the remains of the Tully's army. Robb has the North on his side, and that means the North want us dead, because you smeared their lady Sansa's blood all over your letter. Did you even think?''

Jaime was getting a little annoyed, despite his father's points. '' Of course I thought. Renly kidnapped my SISTER. If Renly get's enough victories against us, its only a matter of time before he eventually takes Cersei's head off!''

'' You might have accelerated that matter of time, harming Ned Stark's eldest daughter. '' Tywin gravely answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Back in Kings-landing, Eddard Stark sat on the right side of King Renly, as the King handed out rewards and justice. Queen Margery sat on the left side of her husband watching, often giving advice to Renly on certain matter's, as did Eddard Stark.

'' Your grace?'' A man called out. His hair was wild looking, and he wore Black, and Eddard realized that this man was of the nights watch, having known the watch.

'' That is Allisar Thorne, the trainer at the nights watch. '' He told Renly.

Thorne stepped closer towards the king.

'' Your Grace, I am of the nights watch. And I bring ill tidings. Winter is coming closer, and yet things are lurking above the wall. Teams of ranger's we sent have suddenly gone missing, and turned up dead. Two of our men turned up dead, weeks ago. The following night, the dead _rose_ up, reanimated and tried to kill the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. I bring a... token of one of them. The undead are known as weights. ''

Thorne pulled out an object and Eddard realized at once that it was a frozen disembodied hand.

Renly looked at it curiously, slightly shocked. Then, a grin spread across his face. '' What happened? Did someone forget to wear mittens when building a snowman?''

He broke into a laugh, and when the king laughs, so does the court.

Thorne was not amused. '' So you don't believe me. I wouldn't be surprised. But something is happening, North of the Wall. We believe... that the White-Walker's are stirring again, because they are the only known force to reanimate the dead. We are stretched thin. Of the 19 castles set up to guard the wall, we only have enough men and resources to man three of them! Castle Black, and the western-most, and the eastern most castle on each coast. We are down to 1000 strong, mostly comprised of green-boys and old men way past their prime! Lord Commander Jeor Mormont says we have barely enough resources to keep our men fed and armed. We are vulnerable at this point, and things are not calm north of the wall, of that we can be sure of. If the watch fails, there is nothing but a wall of ice standing in the way of Wildings and worse, and civilization. Your grace, we need men. We need weapons. We need more supplies. Already the Wildings have been reported close to the wall.''

Renly dismissed the notion with the flick of his hand. '' If the Wildings flood in, we'll deal with them.'' He said.

'' If the Wildings get past the wall, you will have a much bigger problem than the Lannister's you fight.'' Thorne protested.

Eddard decided he had to convince Renly, else-wise the foolish king would give Thorne some wine, a couple hams and send him on his way.

'' Your grace'' he whispered in the King's ear. '' My son lives as a sworn brother of the nights watch. I know the wall and what lies north of it better than the South does. The nights watch has never sent men to the capitol simply to whine for more. I know the commander. I know the watch. If they sent Thorne here, through the war-torn regions of the Riverlands, to request your aid, I suggest you grant it, for the Watch is after-all undermanned. ''

Renly looked back to Thorne. '' Alissar, you request more men. But my men are out fighting the Lannister's who threaten the realm. Where do your propose to get your men and steel?''

'' Firstly your grace, we at the nights watch believe your swords are going the wrong direction. Wildings moving south, the dead coming back and attacking us, it spells White-Walker's or some other looming disaster. If worse should come to worse, the current threat of the Lannister's is nothing compared to what could happen should the Dead and their minions walk south of the Wall.

Secondly, you have taken prisoner's when fighting Stannis and Tywin. Loyal soldiers, who know how to fight properly, that's what we need. As many as possible. And steel. We need steel for weapon's and armour. '' Thorne answered bluntly.

Eddard watched as Renly drummed his fingers on each of the armrests on the Throne, coming to a conclusion. Everyone waited for the king to decide.

'' Thorn, you are right. My lord hand Eddard Stark has convinced me that you indeed require aid to defend the realm. I have taken 7400 prisoner's from both Stannis's armies and Tywin's, which I have no use for. You will find them in the common cells beneath the castle. Take as many as you require. As for steel, in the armoury, we have tens of thousands of swords and thousands of armour plates and shields and suits of chain-mail. Ser Loras, take Ser Allisar Thorn to the armoury, and tell him that one of every... 7 swords, shields, and suits of chain-mail have been set aside for the Nights Watch. Also give him 10,000 arrows. ''

Loras got up, ready to take Thorne when he was dismissed.

'' And one more thing Thorne, how do you fare for food supplies? ''

'' The Gift has been lightly populated due to Wilding raids, leaving us vulnerable to a food shortage, but with our additional men, we can guard it properly. Thank you your grace, and lastly, no need for titles. The Night's Watch cast off all titles and lands when we take the Black. ''

* * *

Hours later, Eddard was having a private lunch with king Renly.

Renly sighed. '' So we helped the Night's watch but there is still the Lannister's. They have taken Riverrun and have a strong point which we cannot crack. As long as Tywin is shelling out gold to his sell-sword's, he outnumbers us by about 10,000 men. Mace Tyrell is currently back in High-garden raising a second army but Tywin is at even odds with us right now. ''

'' What would you propose, your grace?'' Eddard asked.

'' What would I propose? That's my small council's job. And yet the Lannisters seem to get wind of every troop movement, anticipate every attack, and strike where our lines are weakest. I don't know how they always anticipate our moves. The small council is the first ears of each plan proposed. '' Renly angerly replied.

He pushed his plate of pigeon pie away. '' In the last week, I have lost 3 thousand men because the Lannister's anticipate my movements. Something is going wrong.''

Suddenly Eddard was suspicious. '' The small council? I don't deny, there are a few member's, who for their usefulness, are rather... shady. It's possible that one of them might be the leak.''

'' But why would they do that?''

'' Not all men are loyal to you Renly. Some prefer the Lannisters, to serve their own interests. We must not do anything obvious. We should be discrete, bait them, so we find the leak without doing any damage to those loyal to us.''

'' And how do you intend to find the leak?''

'' Give him what he want's to hear.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Eddard was sitting alone with Grand Maester Pycelle. The 83 year old Maester had been in his office when Eddard had come, returning a bottle of dream-wine.

'' I must thank you Pycelle, the dream-wine helps me sleep at night. It's stressful, having to protect the Realm, whilst king Renly rules it. Is this from the Reach? '' He asked.

'' Indeed it is Lord Hand. Is there anything else you would require?''

Eddard thought for a moment. '' Yes, yes there is. But this matter is to be top secret. The King already knows, only he, and you and I can know about this. In time we shall spread word when plan's are ready, but until then no one else can know, and the Lannisters certainly _cannot know about this,_elsewise they will act and our plan will be ruined. Can I trust you?''

It was obvious that Pycelle was hooked. '' Why yes indeed Lord Hand, you can trust me.''

'' It's about Tommen and Myrcella. I have decided that it's not safe for them to remain as hostages in Kingslanding, along with their mother and elder brother. Tywin may attempt to free them and if you keep all you eggs in one nest, that only makes it easier for those who would steal from you. So I have decided that we should send them away. ''

'' To where Lord Hand? ''

'' To Renly's home away from the capitol, Storms-end. They would be well away from Tywin's grasp, but only if they are unaware of it. Otherwise Tywin might send men to slip south of our armies, and try to intercept the escort taking his two grand-children to Storms-end. That way, he has both of Joffery's heir safe and secure, if Joffery were to take the throne but die on it. ''

'' Storms-end? Are you certain my lord? It's autumn now, that means the storms will be starting soon. A violent enough storm could result in Tommen or Myrcella being severely hurt or killed, being that close to the sea. And what if the men in charge decide to kill them as revenge for their comrades dead at the hands of Tywin?''

'' The men in charge are completely loyal to Renly. The man he left in charge is Ser Courtney Penrose, who will follow Renly to the grave. But I need your help to reach out to Penrose and convince him. Can I count on you?''

'' Of course Lord hand, I will not tell anyone, and I will do what I can to help make sure Tommen and Myrcella are sent safely without Tywin knowing.'' Pycelle swore.

* * *

'' But word of this _must not get out until we are well prepared.'_' Eddard warned.

Varys sat across the table from him, a glass of wine forgotten in his hand. '' Must not be spoken of, oh I love conversations that start this way.'' He said eagerly, but patiently.

'' I have decided that Tommen and Myrcella should not be kept in the same building, or even in the same city as their elder brother and mother. I have decided to send them away, so that Tywin cannot regain all of our Lannister hostages, should he orchestrate a rescue. You have many little birds, you know better than to put all your eggs into one birds nest.

So the king and I have decided to send both Tommen and Myrcella away from Kings-landing, that way even if Tywin regains Joffery and Cersei, their heirs are still under our control, in a location a ways away. ''

'' Sound's rather interesting, but where would you want to put sweet determined Tommen, or smiling intelligent Myrcella?'' Varys asked innocently.

'' The Tyrells are firm allies with king Renly. Margery is his queen, Loras is the captain of the Kings-guard, and Mace has a place among the small council. We can trust them. I am aware of your distant friendship with Olenna Tyrell. The King and I have decided to send them to High-garden, as wards so that Tywin cannot get to them. I need you to reach out to Olenna and persuade her to agree for Tommen and Myrcella to be taken as wards, but put out the word quietly like you know how to do.''

'' You ask for much, in a short time, but I'll reach out to the Tyrells, and see if they will be accommodating to our... guests.''

* * *

'' But only the king can know of this besides us.'' Eddard sternly warned Petyr Baelish.

'' Only the king can know what?'' Little-finger asked, a note of impatience in his voice.

'' Its about the younger Lannister children, Tommen and Myrcella. The king and I have decided that the capitol is not a safe place to keep them. Tywin could easily use his connections in Kings-Landing and slip them beneath our fingers and securely into his own hands. Joffery and Cersei are more well guarded but Tommen and Myrcella are free to walk the castle, and so it would be easier for Tywin to rescue them. Therefore, I have decided that we should send them to the Vale. The Eyrie, more specifically. ''

Little-finger twitched his fingers for a moment. '' And why the Vale? They do not fight for us.''

'' But they don't fight for the Lannister's either. And Lyssa Arryn is my wife's sister. I have heard you and Lyssa have a good relationship.''

'' Catalyn captured Tyrion and brought him to her sister, but Lyssa had wanted to execute him. What makes you think that little Tommen and Myrcella won't go flying out a moon door before night fell on their first day in the Eyrie?''

'' That's where you come in. She has made it clear that she does not wish to take part in this war between us and the Lannister's. But she gets along very well with you, so if you were to persuade her to accept the two Lannister children, then you would have done a service to the crown. Tywin will never be able to get to them from the Vale. ''

'' I could sing this sweet song, but what's in it for me?'' Demanded Little-finger.

Eddard sighed. _Never do a favour unless you get something in return, do you Little-finger?_

He carefully considered his answer. Little-finger was not the man he wanted to be in a very powerful position, but he obviously wasn't going to budge without something sweet thrown at him.

'' You would not longer be held in contempt for borrowing massive amounts of money from the Iron Bank, knowingly putting the crown into deep debt.'' He said at last.

Unfortunately the look Little-finger gave him plainly stated that he wasn't buying it. '' Do you really think I care if you and Renly dislike me?''

'' You should. Your position as Master of Coin is in jeopardy. Renly has already suggested naming Mathis Rowan, lord of Golden Grove as Master of coin. They run a good friendship and Rowan is not as deceitful as you are. He would make a good master of coin. If you reach out to Lyssa Arryn, your place as Master of Coin is secured. ''

Little-finger nodded slowly. '' Very well, I will sing this sweet song. ''

'' But remember-'' Eddard cautioned.

'' Only the King can know besides us. ''

* * *

It was hours later, when one of Eddard's soldiers arrived. '' Lord Stark, we intercepted a message to the Lannister's!''

Ned grabbed the letter and read it. '' Come with me, I have a traitor to arrest.'' He and 4 other men walked along the hall, when they were stopped by Littlefinger.

Baelish was looking rather upset and he was struggling to keep his temper. '' I don't appreciate being made a fool of, Stark! If Tommen and Myrcella are going to Storms-end, then they can't go to the Eyrie, can they?''

'' No I'm afraid not. '' Eddard replied, and he continued on, ignoring Little-finger's protests.

* * *

Minutes later, one of Ned's soldier's crashed through the door of Grand Maester Pycelle.

'' Grand Maester Pycelle, I order you under arrest for treason against the crown!'' Eddard declared.

The old man jumped, having been reading a book prior to.

'' What is the meaning of this Lord Stark? I am your faithful servant.''

'' You are a faithful servant, no doubt. You are a servant to the Lannisters! Read this!'' Eddard snapped and thrust the letter in front of Pycelle.

The Grand Maester looked on and gulped. '' I didn't write this, I swear it wasn't me!'' he protested.

'' Varys.'' He muttered suddenly and his face lit up. '' It was Varys! The spider, the treasonous...''

'' Spare me your lies, _Pycelle!''_ Eddard snarled, and Pycelle was silenced.

'' I told Varys, that I was sending Tommen and Myrcella- to High-garden. I told Little-finger that I was sending them to the Eyrie. But I only told you that I was sending them to Storms-end. You disappoint me Pycelle. ''

'' Both Little-finger and Varys have spies everywhere!'' Pycelle protested.

Eddard sat down and stared at Pycelle for a few seconds. '' You have a long beard Pycelle. It gives you an air of wisdom, for someone so foolish such as yourself. Jorel, cut off his beard, so the Realm is not fooled into thinking this is a wise man.''

Jorel grabbed Pycelle's beard and sliced it off with his dagger.

Eddard continued to grill him. '' How many kings have you betrayed Pycelle? How many hands? Take Jon Arryn for example, he was poisoned and you, being such an accomplished Maester, could have saved him. Even if you couldn't you could have let someone else. This whole thing started with his death. He knew about the incest between Cersei and Jaime.''

'' I knew nothing of it!'' Pycelle protested.

'' Like you swore to tell no one about our arrangement? No Pycelle, your a traitorous fool, but you aren't stupid. You knew the whole time didn't you, you knew that Cersei's children were not the King's, and you knew that Jon Arryn knew. But you let him die, you made sure he succumbed!''

'' I didn't do this!'' Pycelle begged.

'' Pycelle, you are under arrest. You are no longer Grand Maester, and you are charged with spying on the Crown, reporting to Tywin Lannister, a traitor to the Realm. Take him to the Black-cells for now.''

The guard's dragged Pycelle away, protesting.

* * *

The next morning, Eddard told Renly everything. The King was outraged that Pycelle had betrayed him, but had thanked Eddard for his cunning methods to expose Pycelle.

'' And one more thing, I think we can agree that Tommen and Myrcella should be sent to High-garden, to keep Tywin from getting a hold of them. '' Eddard finished.

**( Here is Chapter 9. It's going to be my last chapter for three weeks, because I am going on a three week Caribbean cruise soon, so I won't be writing for that period of time.  
As those familiar with the books and the TV show, Eddard's ruse against Pycelle, Varys, and Little-finger is similar to Tyrion's ruse in the Canon version, although the ruse is different- instead of Tyrion intending to marry Myrcella off to either the Dornish, the Greyjoys, or the Arryns, Eddard is intending to send Tommen and Myrcella out of Tywin's connections in KingsLanding.**

**Pycelle isn't going to be back ever again. In the canon version, he was bailed out by Tywin and Cersei. But Cersei has already been imprisoned, and Tywin is out in the Riverlands. Even worse for his case, Eddard is the hand of the King, and he is utterly devoted to justice. And Renly is king, who Pycelle betrayed. Bye Bye Grand Maester Pycelle.**

**As veiwers have seen already, Tyrion has hardly been seen in this fanfic. The reason is because I can't find any way's for him to both do something utterly ground-breaking for house Lannister, AND retain his humerous personality. Afterall, they are out in the battle-torn Riverlands, not in the capitol, and because Jaime has not been captured by Robb Stark, Tywin is giving him all the sweets and the power- Tywin only gave Tyrion real power in Canon because Jaime was captured and his life was in the hands of an angry Robb Stark. Tywin would literally gargle wildfire before giving Tyrion any power right now. So I have been following the POV of Jaime instead, who is going to play a much larger role in this war than he did in Canon.**

And finally, the year is 299 now, and Robb still is at the Trident, when in the Canon version he was in the Riverland's by now. Take note that he only mobilized his forces for war after Eddard was arrested. With Eddard remaining as Hand, and Joffery off that Iron Throne, he has less reason to prepare for war, and more reason to stay in Winterfell, especially considering that Renly has powerful allies. Also, it would be much harder for him to convince 15,000 men to leave their fields, when their lord is alive and well, and their king is repelling the Lannister's. Only when Riverrun was truly threatened by Tywin did he finally muster enough support and a large enough army. At any rate, the main focus is Eddard and Renly, not Robb.

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I'm taking completely different angles from many plot areas, and every thing has changed. )


End file.
